The Sonic The Hedgehog Show Special
by JDFlame20222
Summary: A fantasy where Sonic the Hedgehog's friends are in a singing contest. Who will win? What surprises will be ahead? Find out right here on The Sonic The Hedgehog Show Special.


Author's note: Hi. This is my first story. I do not own any of the Sonic characters, Sonic the hedgehog locations, songs or anything that refers to real companies.  
They belong to their respective people. But I do own This story, Victoria "Tori" "Tailzana" Primer, Chelsea the cat, "The Chili Dogg Central" and the paper world girls. Some of the following brands, songs and parodies are for fun. Please review. I hope you like it. :) Please note that this is my version of "the Sonic universe". In my version, the good guys are friends with some of the bad guys. The good guys have a television show and make cartoons for fun. This story is inspired by the Sonic the hedgehog series, "The tonight show with Jay Leno" and "Disney's house of mouse". FFN deleted this story once for violating their "No putting "real people" in it" rule. It WAS supposed to be like a small tribute to them BUT-...let's just cut to the chase. -_- So, I've made some adjustments. Warnings: Contains some OOC scenes/lines and OCs.

The Sonic the Hedgehog Show Special

Sonic runs to the side.

"SEEGAAA!" Sonic sang while running

Title card gets made by Tails, Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow as spin balls with a pink cursive writing out the word "special" out of nowhere as theme song plays.  
(Author's Note: Theme song is (Sonic the Hedgehog main theme (1991)/title card)

Camera fades to a stage with Sonic smiling. Monitor has "The Sonic the Hedgehog Show Special" logo on it.

The audience applauded.

"Hey, everybody and welcome to "The Sonic the Hedgehog Show Special". I'm your host, Sonic the hedgehog, and welcome to the show. My special guest tonight is...Metal Sonic!" Announced an exited Sonic.

Metal Sonic enters the room as he made his signature noise while the audience applauded.

Metal Sonic sits in a chair.

"Hey, Metal Sonic." Greeted Sonic.

"Greetings, Sonic." Greeted Metal Sonic with a surprisingly calm tone.

"So, uh, tell us about yourself."

"Well, I like to eat lug nuts, I can fly using my jet shoes, I can shoot lasers, and I am, like, the robot version of you. but I can't replace you, Sonic." Said Metal Sonic, being totally out of character.

"Aw, thanks. Well, thanks for being on the show." Replied Sonic.

"Thanks for having me." Responded Metal Sonic.

"And that's Metal Sonic, everybody." Announced Sonic as Metal Sonic walked off-screen

The audience applauded.

"And now it's time for a brand-new "Joke time with Amy"!" Announced an exited Sonic.

The audience applauded.

"Joke time with Amy" theme plays while the title card is up. The title card was white with a shade of light blue with yellow animated laughing emoticons. The lettering was pink.

The audience applauded.

Camera fades to the same stage, but with Amy Rose. Monitor has "Joke time with Amy" logo on it.

"Hi, everybody, I'm Amy Rose, and welcome to "Joke time with Amy"." Announced an exited Amy.

The audience applauded.

"My special guest tonight is Big the cat." Announced Amy.

The audience applauded. "HELLOOOOO!" Big greeted to the audience while entering the room, and walking to a chair.

Big sits in the chair.

"Hi, Amy." Greeted Big.

"Hiya, Big." Greeted Amy and starting the joke. "So, two female cats were at the mall looking for t-shirts."

"Right?" Asked Big.

"And one of them found this really cute t." Continued Amy.

"Okaay." Said Big, waiting to hear the punch line.

"And the other one says: "That's the cat's meow."." Said Amy, finishing the joke.

Amy and the audience laughed.

Then, Big laughed hysterically.

"See ya, Amy." Said Big.

Big runs off-screen to the side of the stage.

"And that's Big the Cat, everyone!" Announced Amy.

The audience applauded for Big.

"And now it's time for, "Health tips with Knuckles"!" Announced Amy.

The audience applauded.

"Health tips with Knuckles" theme plays while title card is up. The title card looks similar to "Joke Time with Amy" except it was white, light green, no emoticons and an animated Knuckles's head with arm lifting a dumbbell

The audience applauded.

"Hey, everybody! I'm Knuckles the Echidna, and welcome to "Health tips with Knuckles"." Greeted Knuckles.

The audience applauded.

"My special guest tonight is Tails the Fox!" Announced Knuckles.

With that, Tails walks from the side of the stage, looks at the audience and waves.

The audience applauded. "Hiya. Hey, everybody!" Greeted Tails while the audience applauded.

Tails stands, facing Knuckles.

"Hiya, Knuckles." Greeted Tails.

"Hey, Tails." Greeted knuckles.

"Knuckles, can you please help me? I need an exercise that can help my arms and-or my whole body." Asked Tails.

"Well, you could try to swim." Answered Knuckles.

With that, Knuckles pressed a button on a remote control that opened a small swimming pool with a diving board.

BEEP!

Tails whooped

"Thanks, Knuckles." Said Tails when performing "cannon balls".

"No prob, Tails. I'm Knuckles the Echidna, and thanks for wa-" Replied Knuckles before an interruption.

Tails whooped in excitement as he jumped off of the diving board.

Knuckles gets a surprise when getting water all over him, with that, Knuckles spits out water, soaking wet.

Camera closes as a big circle becomes a small one.

Camera fades back to Sonic on the stage, joined by Amy, Knuckles, Tails, Metal Sonic and Cream.

The audience applauded for the segment.

"Wow. wasn't that something, everyone?" Sonic asked as a rhetorical question.

"It sure was, Sonic. I had to use like a ton of hair gel and blow dry my hair for two hours straight." Responded Knuckles with a "trying to laugh and half anger" kind of tone.

The audience laughed at that statement thinking it was a joke.

"RRRR!" Growled Knuckles.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, the moment you've been waiting for-" Said Sonic while trying to change the subject before being interrupted.

"Uh, Mister Sonic?" Asked Cream.

"Yes, Cream?" Asked Sonic, in a calm tone

"Aren't there any more guests?" Asked Cream.

"Um...oh yeah, right. Ladies and gentlemen, joining us tonight, here's Blaze the Cat, Cosmo the Seedrian, Tikal the Echidna, Sally Acorn, Wave the Swallow and Rouge the Bat." Said Sonic, remembering what was scheduled.

The audience applauded as a red curtain lifted up and showed the mention "guests".

"Cousin Sally!" Exclaimed Tails with excitement.

"Howdy, Tails." Greeted Sally.

"Tikal. How you doin', sis?" Greeted Knuckles with an exited tone.

"Good. How are you?" Asked Tikal.

"Good." Answered Knuckles.

"Hey, Blaze." Greeted Silver.

"Hi, Silver." Greeted Blaze with a wave.

"All right. Now, ladies and gentlemen, the moment you've been waiting for-" Said Sonic before being cut off.

"Hey, where's Big?" Asked Amy, wondering where Big was.

The audience gasped at that question.

"What? Big's MISSING?" Asked a shocked and surprised Sonic.

With that, Tails comes up with an idea.

Tails snapped his finger with excitement.

"Hey, I've got an idea. I put a G.P.S. device on his fishing pole. So, with a push of this button, we can see where he is." Said an exited Tails.

"Well push it man, push it." Replied knuckles who was being rushing and hasty.

Tails pushes a button on a remote control.

BEEP!

On a monitor, it goes static, then clears showing Big and a female cat talking and laughing at the t-shirt shop in the mall.

"So, Big? What do you think of this T?" Asked the female cat.

"I think that's the cat's meow." Answered Big, using Amy's joke.

Big and the female cat laughed at the joke.

"Big. Big? BIG!" Called out Sonic, trying to get Big's attention.

Big notices Sonic.

"WOAH! WHAT THE? SONIC? Oh, hi, Sonic." Greeted Big, realizing that it was Sonic.

"Big? What are you doing?" Questioned Sonic

"Huh? OH! This is Chelsea." Answered Big.

"Hi." Greeted Chelsea.

"I was just window shopping and helping her pick out some t-shirts." Added Big.

The audience laughed at the situation.

"Wait a minute. I'M on "The Sonic the Hedgehog show?" Asked Chelsea, revealing she is a fan-girl.

"Yep." Answered Big.

"And YOU'RE Big the Cat and Froggy?" Asked Chelsea as she was becoming more and more exited.

"Yep." Answered Big.

Chelsea lets out a long "fan-girl scream".

"Can I have your autograph?" Chelsea asked in excitement, handing out a pen and a picture of Sonic and his friends, including Big.

"Sure." Answered Big.

Big signed the picture.

"Thank you SO much! Hi, Sonic. Hi, Amy. Hi, Tails. Hi, Knuckles! I REALLY LOVE your show, I watch it every day! I'm your number one fan! Here's a shout-out to-" Started Chelsea until being interrupted.

"Hi. Uh, it's "Chelsea" right?" Asked Sonic, interrupting Chelsea.

"Yep." Answered Chelsea.

"We're real glad that you're a big fan of "the Sonic the Hedgehog show"." Thanks." "But we wanted Big to be here too, so we can show a brand new episode."

"Get over here, you moron." Knuckles said under his breath.

"Uh, okay, um, I have to go now Chelsea." Said Big.

"Okay, bye, Big. Bye, Froggy." Replied Chelsea.

"Bye-bye." Responded Big.

With that, Froggy makes his frog noise and Big rushes to the monitor's sight to the stage.

"HELLOOOOOOOO!" Big said loudly as the audience applauded.

"Well, now, ladies and gentlemen the moment you've been waiting for, here is a brand new cartoon-"

Interrupting Sonic, an explosion came from the roof.

Everyone gasped. But when the smoke cleared, it reveals to be Bean.

Bean maniacally laughed for no reason at all.

"Oh, no." Said Sonic, under his breath.

"Hey, Sonic. Hey, everybody." Greeted Bean.

"Uh, hi, Bean." Greeted Sonic, trying not to sound sarcastic.

"So, what'cha doin'?" Asked Bean.

"Well, we were just about to show-"

"Wow. cool. Are we on TV?" Asked Bean in excitement, interrupting Sonic.

"Actually, yes. We have a TV show called "The Sonic the Hedgehog show" and we were just about to-"

Sonic is interrupted again.

"Ohhh, so that's what you've been doin' that i've been keep hearing about." Said Bean, ignoring all the logos everywhere. With that, Bean decides to introduce himself to the audience. "HEY, EVERYBODY, I'M BEAN THE DYNAMITE DUCK, AND I'M ON TV!" Bean whooped while pointing out the obvious.

"So, What are you doing?" Bean asked again.

"We were just about to show a new episode." Said Sonic, feeling relief at the thought that this would be over soon.

"I LOVE CARTOONS, I LOVE CARTOONS, I LOOOOOOOVE CARTOONS! WHICH ONE WERE YOU GONNA SHOW?" Bean excitedly asks loudly.

Sonic whispered into Bean's ear because he didn't want the audience to know.

"Oh, cool, I love that one. I even remember filming for that one. Ladies and gentlemen, here's a cartoon starring me." Bean whooped and announced.

Sonic gives a surprised look to the camera, because HE was supposed to do that.

With that, the audience applauded as the monitor showed the "Cartoon time" logo.

Camera fades to a picnic table With Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Cream, Cheese, Silver and Rouge sitting. Charmy struggles trying to get off of his chair because he is stuck.

"Vector, did you put gum on my seat?" Charmy asked.

Vector and Espio snickered at Vector's prank.

"No." Lied Vector.

Espio snickered.

Vector and Espio laughed at Charmy who was still attempting to get up.

"Hey, guys? Check this out." Said Silver, in full confidence.

With that, his friends look over, and Silver pushes a button on his boom-box.

Hip-hop music played while Silver did some break dance moves.

When Silver finished dancing, he turns off his boom-box.

His friends were impressed and applauded.

"Thank you, thank you." Said Silver, bowing.

Sonic decided to show one of his talents too.

"Check this out." Said Sonic.

Sonic decided to make pictures while running in dirt.

Swinging air sound effect goes as he runs. Sonic stops and dirt-cloud clears to reveal a realistic drawing of the Eiffel tower as french music plays.

Sonic runs again, with more swinging air sound effects. Sonic stops again to reveal a realistic drawing of the American flag as the beginning of "Hail to the chief" plays.

Sonic runs again, with one more swinging air sound effect. Sonic stops running to reveal a drawing of a Chili Dog, Sonic's favorite food.

Sonic chuckled at his drawing. Sonic runs one more time with one more sound effect. He stops as the dirt doesn't have a drawing.

"Ta-da." Said Sonic

All of his friends are impressed as they applauded him as Sonic bows.

"Wow, Sonic. Your running-in-the-dirt pictures are the best." Said Tails.

"If you liked that, then you should hear one of Tails's impressions." Said Sonic.

"Aww, you wouldn't want to hear one of my impressions, would you?" Asked Tails, with his good and humble nature.

"Oh, are they really good?" Asked Silver.

"They sure are. Come on, Tails. Let's hear one." Said Knuckles.

"Okay, Okay. Here's my Dr. Eggman impression." Replied Tails.

Tails opens his mouth with Dr. Eggman's voice. He gave out an evil laugh. "I am Dr. Eggman, and I am the most evil genius in the world. Blah-blah-blah." Tails joked.

His friends laughed, as Tails sounded just like him.

"And I fart whenever I am near tangelos." Tails said, pointing an unknown fact. It is unknown how Tails knew this.

His friends laughed and applauded Tails.

"Wow, Tails. That sounded just like Dr. Eggman." "That was very good, Tails." Said Amy.

"Thanks, I've practiced my impressions for five years now." Responded Tails.

We hear sarcastic clapping from off-screen.

The "Sonic team" gasped, as they saw who it was.

"The paper world girls." Said Amy, dramatically with an anger and disappointed voice. "Trina, Becky, Sandy, Berry, Frankie, Sheri, Cindy and Stacy. What do you all want?"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Sonic dweebs." Said Trina, the "lead" paper world girl.

"Sonic team." Tails corrected under his breath, afraid of what Trina would say.

"And if it isn't "little miss" Amy Rose." Added Trina, slightly sarcastic.

"And?" Asked Amy.

"We've finally found something you "Sonic team" girls can't do." Trina Answered, mocking the "Sonic team".

Amy scoffed at that statement. "And what is THAT?" Retorted Amy.

"We took singing lessons, and now, we are better THA-N YOU." Bragged Trina.

"Prove it." Snapped Amy.

Trina snapped her finger. "Hit it girls."

The chorus of "Give it up" from "VicTORIous" played, as the paper world girls sang with music from nowhere.

When the music and singing stopped, Tails was clapping fast.

"Yeah. WHOO!"

Tails turned his head to see Amy raised her eyebrow to him.

Tails's clapping slowed down and stopped. "Oh, uh, I mean..I've heard better singing from cats in the alley." Said Tails, trying to hide his interest in the paper world girl's singing.

"Well, I bet Amy and her little team of nerds couldn't sing for all of the money Eggman's FAT pants pocket." Trash-talked Trina.

Tails becomes offended and starts yelling.

"THAT IS NOT TRUE! I THINK THAT AMY and some of the other girls COULD SING WAAYYY BETTER THAN YOU GIRLS EVER COULD!"

The paper world girls gasped at that statement.

"And there should be a contest."

Amy Interrupts in whisper as Tails continues to talk. "Shh, shh quiet, Tails.".

"For female Impressionists to win a SOLID GOLD TROPHY!" Tails said loudly and dramatically on that last part.

"Hmmmm." Trina decided to think.

The paper world girls decided to "huddle-up" and whisper about the idea.

"How about it?". Trina asked as a rhetorical question.

"Yes, the Sonic team girls challenge YOU, the paper world girls to a singing female impressionist's contest. Next week." Said Tails.

"May the best team win." Trina waited about two seconds and said: "And by that, of course I mean our team. See ya next week, suckers."

With that being said, the paper world girls let out a laugh as they walked off-screen.

"T-T-Tails?" Stuttered Amy.

"Yes, Amy?" Asked Tails.

"YOU JUST SET US UP A CONTEST AGAINST THE PAPER WORLD GIRLS!" Amy shouted in Tails's face.

"W-What's wrong with that?" Asked Tails in a similar worried tone.

"Tails, we can't all just basically do a different voice out of nowhere like you can." Answered Amy, pointing out the obvious. Amy sniffed as she was about to cry.  
"OH, WE'RE TOAST! AND THE PAPER WORLD GIRLS WILL NEVER LET US HERE THE END OF IT!" Said Amy, crying and yelling out of sadness.

"Oh, yeah, right." Tails said, displeased. But then, Tails snaps his finger, as he had an idea. "HEY, maybe I can teach you girls how to do it." Said Tails, starting to get exited.

"R-Really? You would do that for us, Tails?" Asked Amy.

"Of course." Said Tails. "BUT, uh, i-it's not like I'm gonna do any female voices." "AND I CAN'T!" "Buuut, I have an invention that should to the trick." Answered Tails, getting nervous and worried that everyone would think that he could sing like a girl.

"Thanks, Tails." "You're the best." Said Amy, hugging Tails out of relief.

"Aw, no problem, Amy." "How about you could go get the other girls and meet me back at my house in saay..a couple of hours?" Asked Tails.

"It's a deal." "Come on, girls." "We've got work to do." Said Amy, taking charge.

"This sounds like fun." Cream said while flying with her chao pet and friend to parts unknown.

"Chao, Chao." Agreed Cheese, Cream's chao pet and friend.

"Mmm. Okay." Said Rouge, trying to be funny.

With that, Amy makes a run for it.

5 hours later, Amy was somewhere in the woods, walking and sweating. It was night-time.

"Wow, FEWPH!" "It's a lot longer finding houses on foot, than I thought it was." She said, running out of breath. "Hey, Sally Acorn's house." Said Amy, as she noticed her chipmunk friend's house. She noticed a ranch and a house.

Amy knocked on Sally's door, and instantly, the door opened.

"Hello?"

"Hiya, Sally." Greeted Amy.

"Oh, howdy, Amy." "Come on right in." Greeted Sally.

"Uh, Thanks." Said Amy, as she went in.

Sally Acorn's house was filled with cowboy things like a mechanical bull, a record player with a Lot of country CDs, a coat rack containing her cowgirl hat and her lasso,  
a potted cactus and a lot more things like that.

"No problem. So, what brings ya to this neck of the woods?" Sally asked while making a pun.

"Tails has started a contest for female singer-impressionists, and had me, Rouge, Cream and Cheese find the other girls, so he can teach us how to do them, so we can win the contest against the paper world girls next week." Answered Amy.

Sally gasped at that sentence. "The paper world girls?" Asked Sally, being dramatic.

"Yep, sooo, ya wanna come?" Asked Amy.

"I was just practicin' my lassoin' but, well, if it's about goin' up against them paper world girls, Then sure." Answered Sally, using cowboy/cowgirl slang.

"Soooo, ya comin'?" Asked Amy, semi-confused.

"Yep." "Shoot, I'll even walk with ya to get them other girls." "Besides, it'll be a lot faster." Answered Sally, wanting to help.

"All right. Let's go." Replied Amy, becoming exited.

"And also, Amy?" "Blaze the cat lives a block away from here." Said Sally.

"All right. Let's go." Replied Amy, getting more exited.

And with that, Amy Rose and her chipmunk friend, Sally Acorn made a run for it. as The Sonic the Hedgehog show special theme song played as back round music.

Mean while...

Cream and Cheese were having the same problem Amy Rose did before, as they were flying and running out of energy.

"FEWPH." "It sure is hard finding girls that can sing, huh, Cheese?" Asked Cream, confused of what she was SUPPOSED to do.

"Chao, Chao." Agreed Cheese in a bored tone.

"Hmm. The Babylon rogues headquarters." Said Cream.

Cream knocked of the door while she heard loud and faded rock guitar and drum music playing. After a couple of seconds, Storm the Albatross opens the door.

Cream screamed as Storm scared her for some odd reason. She realized there was no reason to be scared, so she tried to be polite. "Oh, uh, hi, Storm."

Storm was mad because Cream had screamed in his face for no reason. "HMPH! Come back later." "No, visitors tonight."

And with that, he slammed the door shut as the music continued.

Cream just stood there, surprised that this had just happened. Just then...

"Stoooorm, who waas iit?" Asked a whiny and faded Jet the hawk.

"Eh, just a little pest, that's all." Storm Replied, faded.

Jet opened the door again.

"Yes, hello?" Greeted an annoyed Jet.

"Um, hi, Jet." Greeted Cream.

"Cream? What are you doing here?" Asked Jet, in his rude nature.

"Uh, I just wanted to talk to Wave for a minute." Answered Cream, hoping the door wouldn't slam shut again.

"Oh, Okay." "But be quick about it." Replied Jet.

With that, Jet and Cream walk into the Babylon rouge's headquarters/club house. Instantly, the rock music went from faded to EXTREMELY LOUD as Cream walked into the clubhouse. Jet went and sat on a chair to get on a computer.

"Um, hi, Wave!" Greeted Cream, while trying to yell over the music

"WHAT?!" Asked Wave.

"I SAID "HI, WAVE"!" Shouted Cream.

"Oh, hey." "What are you doin' here?" Greeted Wave.

"Um, I just wanted to talk to you a minute." Answered Cream.

"WHAT?!" Wave shouted to talk over the music.

"I SAID "I JUST WANTED TO TALK TO YOU FOR A MINUTE"!" Cream shouted back.

"WHAT?!" "H-HEY, STORM, TURN DOWN THE TUNES, WILL YA?!" Shouted Wave, as she asked as a rhetorical question.

And with that, the rock music continued for two more seconds, then Storm turned the stereo off with the click of a button.

"So, what did you need to talk about?" Asked Wave.

"I-uh-I-um-III..." Cream hesitated as Storm standing right behind her like a body-guard.

Cream's imagination ran wild and in her mind, Storm was growling like a monster.

"I'M SORRY, STORM IS SCARING ME!" Said Cream, yelling out of fear.

"Oh, why didn't you just say so?" "Storm, go lay down." Wave told Storm, as if he were a pet dog.

"Eh, all right. But just so you know: I'm not a pet." Replied Storm. Then he went to lay on a couch.

"Thank you. I was afraid he was going to do something to me." Said Cream, worried that Storm would've heard her.

"Nah, he's full of it." Responded Wave. "So, what do you need to talk about?"

"Tails has started a contest for female singer-impressionists, and had Ms. Amy, Ms. Rouge, Cheese and me find the other girls, so he can teach us how to do them, so we can win the contest against the paper world girls." (Author's note: For comedy purposes, this line will be used at least three more times.)

"Oh, I hate those paper world girls." "So, sure. Why not?" Wave asked as a rhetorical question.

"Hooray. Let's go." Said Cream, getting exited.

"But, uh, Jet and Storm have to come too." Added Wave.

"Huh?" Asked Cream.

"We're in this together." Answered Wave.

"O...kaay." Replied Cream, while raising an eyebrow.

"Come on, boys. We have some work to do." Said Wave.

"Hey!" "I'm the leader." "I say when we go." Said Jet, taking charge.

"Augh. FiNE." Replied Wave, rolling her eyes.

"Thank you. Let's go, rogues." Said Jet.

"Uh, yes, boss." Responded Storm.

And with that, Cream, Cheese and the Babylon rogues flew to their next destination.

Mean while...

We see a hand, obviously Rouge's holding and drinking a cup of Starbucks coffee.

"Ah."

Rouge looks at the camera.

"What? I'm gonna go get the other girls. This coffee stand was just calling my name." Rouge said to the camera.

Mean while...

Tails picks up a phone.

"I-I've got to do this." Said Tails nervously.

Tails dials a phone number.

Camera Shows another phone ringing somewhere else. As it was a split-screen, Cosmo answers it.

"Hello?"

"Hiya, Cosmo. It's Tails." Greeted Tails.

"Oh, hi, Tails." "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much I uh-". Tails let out a nervous chuckle. "I started a contest for female singer-impressionists, and had Amy, Rouge, Cream and Cheese find the other girls so I can teach them how to do them, so they can win the contest against the paper world girls next week." Said Tails.

"Oh, my. Wow, that sounds like fun. I like to sing." Replied Cosmo.

"Oh, you do?" "Cool." "You wanna join us?" Asked Tails.

"Sure." "Be over in a minute." Answered Cosmo.

"All right." "Bye, Cosmo." Replied Tails.

"Bye Tails." "See you then." Said Cosmo.

Camera shows Cosmo putting her phone on the hook and Tails pushing the "hang up" button at the same time.

"Wow, I can't believe I did it like that." Said Tails. "Yep. Just playin' it cool." Said a confident Tails. "Yes! Cosmo's coming." "Next, I have to do something I don't really wanna do, but, I don't know anybody else to do it." Said Tails.

Tails dialed another number on his phone.

Camera shows another phone ringing somewhere else as a split-screen. Breezie the Hedgehog answers it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Breezie. It's Tails." Greeted Tails.

"Oh, hi, Tails. What's new?" Greeted Breezie.

"You'll never guess. I started a contest for female singer-impressionists, and had Amy, Rouge, Cream and Cheese find the other girls, so I can teach them how to do them. So, they can win the contest against the paper world girls next week." Responded Tails

"Ooh." Replied Breezie.

"How would you like to be the hostess for the show?" Asked Tails.

"Sure. What should I wear, though?" Asked Breezie.

"I'll get you a dress for the show." Replied Tails.

"Ooh, like Hannah Pink's on "Wheel of wealth"?" Asked an exited and star-struck Breezie.

"Uh, sure." Answered Tails.

"Great." "See ya then." Said Breezie.

"Okay." Said Tails

"Bye Tails." Said Breezie.

"Okay, bye." Said Tails.

Tails hangs up his phone.

"Wow, Breezie used to be REALLY snotty." "I wonder if she's changed over the years." Wondered Tails.  
"Well, I have a couple of things to do to this room before the girls get here. I guess I'll do that, while I'm waiting." Said Tails, becoming exited.

Mean while...

Amy and Sally find Blaze's house, a few miles away from the woods.

"FEWH!" "There, we go." "We've made it." Said Sally, catching her breath.

"Cool." Replied Amy.

With that, Amy knocks on Blaze's door, but there is no answer.

"Hmmm." "No answer." Said Amy.

"What are we gonna do?" Wondered Sally.

"Don't you worry." "My hammer should do the trick." And with that, Amy slams her hammer on the door. "HI-YA!"

With a big slam on it, the door somehow unlocked and opened.

"And, there we go." Said a proud Amy Rose.

"All right!" "That didn't take long at all." Said an exited Sally.

"I'll go talk to Blaze." "Uh, how about you could stay out here?" Suggested Amy.

"Sure, no problem, Amy." Responded Sally with no problem with that.

"Thanks, Sally."

While waiting outside, Sally decides to entertain herself by singing. "Oh, I'm-a standin' out heere, now. While Amy talks to Blaaaaze." Sally sang in a "I've been working on the railroad" fashion.

"Blaze." "Blaze?" "BLAZE!" "Blaze, are you home?" Called Amy for her feline friend, as she walks down a hallway.

We hear shower water running.

Blaze was singing in the shower. At first it was faded, but then the camera shows Blaze from shoulders up like in the movie "Elf". "LA-LA-LA,LA-LA-LA-LA, LA-LA." She sang quite good. We hear a faded squeak from Blaze turning her shower water off.

Blaze said in a faded voice, because she was in another room with the door shut: "Wow I sure do feel better, clean and fresh."

"OH SHOOT!" Amy thought, and with that, Amy made a run for it. She then joins Sally outside while hastily shutting the door.

"So, how'd it go with Blaze?" Asked and exited Sally.

"She was in the shower." Amy responded nervously.

Sally gasped. "You didn't walk in on her, did ya?" Asked Sally.

"No, but I heard water running and Blaze was saying how clean she felt, so I made a run for it." Replied a nervous Amy.

"Ooh, let's try the door bell this time." Said Sally.

Door bell rings.

Camera cuts to Blaze's bedroom. "I'm coming." "I just need to put on my gloves." Said Blaze in her bedroom.

Door opens.

"Oh, hi, Sally, hi, Amy." Greeted Blaze.

"Hi, Blaze." Greeted Amy in an awkward voice.

"Howdy, Blaze." Greeted Sally.

"Won't you come in?" Offered Blaze.

"Thanks, Blaze." Said Sally as she walked in.

"Thank you, Blaze." Said Amy, still being awkward/freaked out voice.

"So, what brings you girls here?" Asked blaze.

"Wellll..." Amy and Sally said in unison as they looked at each other.

"It's a looong story." Replied Sally.

Mean while, Tails gets a knock on the door. Tails opens the door, revealing it to be Cosmo.

"Hi, Tails." Greeted Cosmo.

"H-Hi, Cosmo." Greeted and stuttered Tails, moving out of the doorway and letting Cosmo enter his house.

"Thank you." "Wow, you did a great job decorating." Said Cosmo.

Tails's living room was decorated with balloons, as if it were a party.

"Thanks, Cosmo." "I ordered pizza for all of us." Replied Tails.

"Thank you, Tails."

"The other girls should be here in a little bit." Said Tails.

"Okay." Replied Cosmo.

Mean while...

Camera show Cream, Cheese and the Babylon rogues flying in the night-time.

"Wow, it's hard finding girls that can sing." Said Cream, STILL forgetting that they should be getting ANY girls.

"You said it." Agreed Storm

"Yep." Commented Wave.

"Uh-huh." Added Jet.

"Hey, look, there's Sally Acorn's house." Said Cream.

With that, the rabbit, chao, hawk, swallow and albatross landed.

Cream knocked on the door.

"Sally?" "Are you home?" "Sally?" "Hello?" Called a faded out Cream, as she was calling from outside. "Hmmm. She must not be home." Said Cream.

Wave opens the door.

"Wave, what are you doing?" Asked Cream.

"What? I've never been in here." Answered Wave.

Wave finds a few light switches...

"Hmmm." "Labeled light switches." "Lights." "Duh." Wave said to herself.

With that, Wave flicked the light switch on.

"Hmmm." "Blender, music, mechanical bull?" Wondered Wave.

Wave flick on the "mechanical bull" switch.

Mechanical bull makes a bull's noise.

"Uh, uh, Wave?" "W-what was that?" Asked a worried Cream, with a drop of sweat formed on the side of her head.

The mechanical bull made the "real bull" noise again, but louder.

Cream screamed as the mechanical bull pulled forward and picked up cream on its back.

Wave laughed as Cream was being swung back and forth. Jet and Storm were outside almost "busting up" laughing.

"WAAAAVE!...PLEASE...STOP...THIS...THIIIIING!" Screamed Cream

Wave gave out one more laugh.

"WAAAAVE!" Screamed a freaked out, Cream.

"All right, all right." Replied Wave.

Wave flicked the switch off.

the mechanical bull made one more noise before shutting off.

Now, Cream got off of the bull, with her hair frizzled and she was panting. She was terrified as that was a crazy experience to her.

Wave gave out another laugh.

"I THINK...we should go now." Said Cream, being out of character.

"Okay, okay." Replied Wave.

"That was really mean, Wave." Said Cream.

"All right, all right." "I'm sorry." Responded Wave.

"Thank you." "That's okay, I just thought that was a bad thing to do and-"

Wave felt annoyed as she didn't REALLY feel sorry for her "prank" and she flick the switch.

The mechanical bull made its noise and Cream screamed and ran out of the door.

Wave flicked both switches off as she let out a quiet chuckle and walked out of the house as well and shut the door.

Mean while...

The camera cuts back and we see Tails and Cosmo sitting on a couch.

"Aw, man, where ARE they?" "I'm sorry we had to wait this long, Cosmo." Said Tails.

"That's okay, Tails." "They'll probably be here in no time." Replied Cosmo, reassuring Tails.

"I hope so.." Tails said under his breath.

Mean while...

"So, Tails arranged a contest to settle a disagreement about us singing?" Asked Blaze.

"Uh-huh." "So, ya comin'?" Asked an exited Sally.

"Well, if it is important...sure." "Count me in." Replied Blaze.

Amy and Sally whooped as they jumped for joy at that sentence.

"Uh, Blaze?" "You wouldn't happen to know anymore girls that might like to join us, would ya?" Asked Sally.

"Well, I do know Marine the Raccoon, but she's with her parents vacationing in Down Unda, but I do know Rosy the rascal. She lives just a couple of blocks from here." Answered Blaze.

"Rosy the Rascal?" "Cool, she's my sister." Said Amy.

"YEE-HAW!" "She might wanna join us." Added an exited Sally Acorn.

"Hmmm." "Rosy is your sister?" "Huh." "I thought you two looked alike." "Like a family resemblance." Wondered Blaze.

"YAY!" "LET'S GO!" Said an exited Amy.

And with that, the three friends ran off to Amy's sister Rosy's house as The Sonic the Hedgehog show special theme song played as back round music.

Mean while...

We see a public bathroom and hear a toilet flush. Rouge walks out.

"WEWPH!" "That coffee went right through me." "I guess Amy and Cream got everyone else." "Maybe I should go see Tikal." Said Rouge.

Mean while...

Cream, Cheese and the Babylon rogues were standing outside Cosmo's house.

"Cosmo?" "Cosmo, are you home?" Called out a faded Cream, as she was looking through a window as she called for her plant-alien friend.

"I think maybe little miss sunshiny pink and her "friend" miss gloomy goth girl got 'em all ready." Said Wave.

"Hmmm." "Maybe we should go find them." Replied Cream.

"YEAH!" "Let's go, rogues." Agreed an exited Jet, as his feet hurt from standing on his "extreme gear" for hours on end.

"Uh, yes, boss." Responded Storm.

And with that, Cream, Cheese and the Babylon rogues storm off into the night sky, looking for the mention friends.

Mean while...

"Uh, sorry for the long wait, Cosmo." Said Tails.

"Oh, that's okay, Tails. I don't mind waiting." Replied Cosmo.

Camera cuts to Amy, Blaze and Sally standing outside of a house

Amy knocks on the house's door.

The door opened by its self, as for some odd reason, it wasn't closed all the way.

"Well, that's weird." Said Amy. "Rosy never leaves her door unlocked."

Then, from another, room, Amy, Sally and Blaze hear a sneeze.

"BLESS YOU!" Called out Sally, as the three friends walked down a hallway.

"Rosy?" Amy then gasps at the sight of Rosy laying down, had a snotty nose and drooping eyes. "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU, ROSY!?" Exclaimed and asked Amy.

"Oh, my." Said Blaze.

"What the?" Asked Sally.

Rosy sneezed and sniffed. "I have a cold. I went to the icecap zone, and I loved it so much, that I accidentally ice-skated too long, I didn't feel, too good, so I went to the doctor and he said that it will last a week." Answered a sick Rosy.

"Oh, my." "That's terrible." Replied Amy.

"So, what's goin' on with you guys?" Asked Rosy in a sickly voice.

"Welllll..." Amy started.

"It's a looong story." Responded Sally.

Mean while...

Cream, her chao friend/pet and the Babylon rogues are STILL searching for Amy, Rouge and the rest of the girls.

"It feels like we've been searchin' for hours." Said Wave, letting out a yawn.

"Don't worry, Wave." "I'm sure we'll catch up to them soon." Replied Cream.

"Well I hope it's very soon, because my feet are just KILLING me, Just standing here looking for people for hours." Added Jet.

"An' I'm startin' to get hungry." Added Storm.

"Yeah, me too." Agreed Jet.

Mean while...

"Anytime now." Said Tails with a nervous laugh. "I hope." Said Tails, under his breath.

Mean while...

We see Rouge standing outside of a house.

Rouge knocks on the house's door.

Door opens, revealing the owner to be Tikal.

"Hi, Rouge. What's up?" Greeted Tikal

"Hi, Tikal." "Can you please come with me to Tails's house?" Greeted and asked Rouge.

"Sure." "But why?" "Does he need something?" "Is he hurt?" Asked Tikal.

"No. Nothing like that." "Tails started a contest for female singer-impressionists, and had Amy, me, Cream and Cheese find the other girls, so he can teach us how to do them, so we can win the contest against the paper world girls next week." Responded Rouge.

"Ooh, that sounds fun." "Sure. I'd love to come." Replied Tikal.

"Perfect." "Let's go." "We've gotta catch up with Amy, Cream and Cheese." Said Rouge.

"Okay." Replied Tikal.

And with that, Rouge toke flight as Tikal started running on the ground behind her.

Camera shows a scene-cut as The Sonic the Hedgehog Show Special theme song plays (Sonic running to the side of the screen with a blue screen following him). Blue part goes off-screen to the side.

"The paper world girls, huh?" "Well, I'm sorry guys." "I'd love to come but, I have a cold." "You go have fun, I'll stay here." Said Rosy, with a stuffed-up nose (sick voice).

"No, I'm not going." "I'll stay here and take care of you." Said Amy.

"No, no." "You go to your singing practice." "Go have fun." "Will the show be on TV?" Asked Rosy.

"I-I-um, sure." "Yep." "It will be on T.V. next week." Said a nervous Amy, not sure if it WAS going to be on TV.

"Awesome, I'm sure you'll do great." Replied Rosy.

"Thanks, Rosy." "I'll come back after practice and make you some soup." Said Amy.

"Thank you, Amy." "See ya later." Responded Rosy.

"All right." "See you later." Replied Amy.

"Bye, Rosy." Said Sally.

"Feel better, Rosy." Added Blaze.

Rosy sneezed as the three friends exited.

Amy quietly shuts the door.

"Come on girls, let's go." "I'm sure Cream, Cheese and Rouge found the other girls all ready." Said Amy.

"Maybe." Replied Sally.

"It's possible." Added Blaze.

"All right." "Let's go." Said Amy.

And with that, the three friends ran off to find Cream, Cheese, Rouge and the other girls.

Scene cuts to Cream, Cheese and the Babylon rogues, STILL flying in the night sky.

"Daa, I'm hungry, boss." Said Storm.

"Me, too." Agreed Jet.

"Hey, look." "It's Amy, Sally and Blaze. " Said Cream, noticing all the other girls.

"And look, it's gloomy goth girl and Egyptian girl." Added Wave.

"I think Mister Knuckles said that when she was traveling around the world, she got some clothes from each country." "She likes the Egyptian thing." Said Cream.

"YES!" "FINALLY!" "WE'VE GOT TO 'EM." "DIVE BOMB 'EM!" Yelled out Jet.

"WAIT!" Shouted Wave.

But as Wave said that, it was too late and Jet and Storm were rushing on their "extreme gear".

And with that, because of Jet and Storm, all the girls noticed each other, and they collided with a big crash.

"Amy?" Asked Cream.

"Cream?" Asked Blaze.

"Blaze?" Asked Rouge.

"PANCAKES!" Yelled out Storm.

Because Storm yelled that, all the girls, and Jet looked at him while raising an eyebrow.

"What?" "You guys said somethin'." Said Storm.

"Let's get to Tails's house, and quick." Said Jet.

"Ooh, I hope cousin Tails isn't mad that we're runnin' a little late." Wondered Sally.

"Maybe not." "Who cares?" "Let's just get there." Said and joked Rouge.

And with that, the girls, with Jet and Storm ran and flew as fast as they could while The Sonic the Hedgehog show special theme song played as back round music, with the Babylon Rogues's jet engines rushing.

Mean while...

Camera cuts back to Tails's house while Tails and Cosmo are sitting on Tails's couch, STILL waiting for the other girls.

"Where ARE they?" "So sorry for the long wait, Cosmo." Said Tails.

"It's okay, Tails." "They'll probably be here anytime now." Replied Cosmo.

"I wonder what we should do before they get here." Wondered Tails.

And with that being said, they hear a knock on the door and then the door bell rung.

"Well, there's your answer." Said Tails, as he chuckled nervously.

"Hey, everybody!" "Just in time." Greeted Tails, in his good and humble nature.

"Almost." Replied Rouge.

"Um, I wouldn't say that." "Come on in. If you want I ordered us all-" Said Tails before being cut off.

"PIZZA!" Shouted an exited Storm as he stormed through the door with his jet engine rushing, making Tails spin.

"WHOA!" Said Tails.

"Sorry that we're runnin' a little late, cousin Tails." Said Sally.

"Aw, that's all right." "Welcome to the lesson." Greeted Tails.

"Thank ya." "You have no idea of what we've been through to get the other girls AND get here." "But, ya still stayed cool when we were a little late. Thanks." Said Sally.

"Uh, no problem." Responded Tails.

"Hi, Tails." Greeted Blaze.

"Hi, Blaze." Greeted Tails.

"When does the lesson start?" Asked Blaze.

"I-uh...right now." "O-Okay, attention please." "Um, please take your seats." Said Tails so everyone could hear him.

"Eh, what do ya want us to do?" Asked Storm.

"Ummm, How About you eat some more pizza?." Suggested Tails, wondering WHY Jet and Storm where there because it was supposed to be only girls.

"Okay. I'M ON IT!" Yelled out an exited Storm.

"Sweet." "Ricky's Pizza's the best." Said Jet.

"Mmmm." "You said it, boss." Said Storm, taking a bite out of a slice of pizza.

Tails started to talk into a microphone. "OKAY, THE ART OF IMPRESSIONS." "I WILL TEACH YOU USING MY LATEST INVENTION, THE SONG MASTER 5000."  
The "Sonic team" girls along with Jet and Storm clapped for it.

"What does it do?" Asked Amy.

"IT HAS TWO BUTTONS: THE RED BUTTON THAT TURNS IT ON, AND THE BLUE BUTTON THAT TURNS IT OFF."  
"NOW, YOU JUST, FOR EXAMPLE: PRESS THE RED BUTTON AND SAY WHAT SONG AND WHAT SINGER YOU'RE GOING FOR AND IT WILL PLAY OVER AND OVER AGAIN, SO YOU CAN LEARN IMPRESSIONS." Said Tails in the microphone.

"Get on with it." Rouge quietly joked.

"IN MY OPINION, IMPRESSIONS COME FROM A STATE OF MIND." "A MIND SET." "IF YOU'RE LISTENING TO MUSIC, IF YOU'RE HAPPY ENOUGH, YOU WILL TRY TO SING ALONG WITH THE SONG AND THEN, EVENTUALLY, YOU WILL WANT TO SOUND LIKE THE SINGER." "SO, THIS IS WHAT MY NEW INVENTION DOES." Said Tails in the microphone.

"Is it like an MP3 player?" Asked Amy.

"It kinda looks like a fancy karaoke machine." "Is It, cousin Tails?"

"ACTUALLY, YES." "I HAVE COMBINED A MP3 PLAY AND A KARAOKE MACHINE INTO ONE WHOLE SINGER-IMPRESSION TEACHER."

"I don't know, Tails. Is it safe? Has it been tested before?" Asked Amy.

"YEP. OF COURSE." Replied Tails into the microphone.

"Prove it, fur ball." Joked Rouge.

And with that, Tails pressed the mentioned red button.

"Watch this." Tails clears his throat. "Justin Bieber." ""Never say never"." "No vocals." "I all ready learned this one." Said Tails.

Justin Bieber's "Never say never" chorus music and vocals played.

Tails pressed the mentioned blue button and the machine got turned off.

Everyone applauded.

"What do you think of it now?" Joked Tails.

"Yep, it works." Joked Rouge.

"All right." "I have made one for each of you girls." "What my plan is, is that you girls go in separate rooms, practice singing a song." "Then all of you go in the same room and learn the back-up singing, if you do this, then I'm sure you'll win next week." Said Tails.

Everyone clapped.

"Okay, here you go." Tails handed the girls a box of the machines.

2 hours later...

"Wow, good job, everybody." "How about for timing, how about you girls come to my house for practice at eight a clock at night every night until ten a clock?" "If you do, I'm sure you'll win for sure."

"YES, TAILS." Said all the girls at once.

"Will there be more pizza?" Asked Storm.

"O..Kaaay." Replied Tails, weirded out.

"YES!" "I'LL BE THERE!" Said Storm.

"So, see you girls tomorrow night."

"Good night, Tails." "Bye Tails." Said all the girls, but not at the same time, this time.

"You sure know how to throw a good party, Prower." Said Storm.

"Yeah." "See ya, Tails." Agreed Jet.

"Okay, bye, Jet." "Storm." Replied Tails.

Everybody left except Amy.

"Good night, Tails." Said Amy.

"Good night, Amy." Replied Tails.

"Bye, Tails." Said Amy.

"Bye, Amy." Responded Tails.

Amy left and closed the door.

"WEWPH!" "FINALLY!" "They're gone." "Now I can get back to inventing."

Tails looks around to see if nobody was there. When he saw there wasn't, he pressed the red button.

"Justin Bieber." "Never say never." "No vocals." Said Tails.

Justin Bieber's "Never say never" music and vocals played, but this time the FULL song. "Oops." "I forgot to tell Tails about Rosy." "Hey, where's that music coming from?"  
Wondered Amy.

Justin Bieber's "Never say never" played as Amy saw Tails singing like Justin Bieber through the window.

Amy let out a quiet chuckle. "Sometimes, I just don't know about that boy." Joked Amy.

And with that, Amy went home. As she was walking Jade's "Don't walk away" played as back round music as a montage of Tails teaching the girls played.

"ALL RIGHT!" "TOMORROW IS THE NIGHT YOU'VE BEEN TRAINING FOR." "GOOD LUCK TOMORROW NIGHT, LADIES." Said an exited Tails.

"Thank you, Tails." Said all the girls, but not in unison.

"I sure am gonna miss having you all here, training you." "Good luck tomorrow night."

"Awww." "Thank you Tails." Responded all the girls, but not at the same time again.

"Eh, what about me and the boss?" "Will ya miss us too?" Asked Storm.

"Um..." "Yes." "Thanks for, uh, joining us, Jet and Storm." Answered Tails, in his good, kind and humble nature.

"Hey, no problem." "Anytime you need the Babylon rogues, just give us a call." Responded Jet, handing Tails his business Card.

"Uh, okay." "Thanks." "I'll think about that." "All right, girls." "Let's make this count." Said Tails.

2 hours later...

"Good job, girls." "That was a great practice." "See you all tomorrow." Said Tails.

"Thank you, Tails." Replied all the girls, but not in unison.

"Uh, Tails?" Asked Amy.

"Yes, Amy?" Asked Tails.

"I just remembered something I was gonna tell you." "It's about my sister Rosy." "She's sick."

"OH MY GOSH!" "WHAT HAPPENED!?" Asked a shocked Tails.

"Rosy went to the icecap zone." "She went ice skating and ice skated too long and now she has a cold." Answered Amy.

"Oh, I hope she feels better." Responded Tails.

"It's just like a couple of more days." Added Amy.

"Cool." Replied Tails.

"And she asked me to ask you...will the show be on TV?" Asked Amy.

And with that, Tails paused as a stopping record sound effect went off.

"I-I-uh-I,um yeees." "Yep." "Sure." "It sure is." "It's gonna be on TV all right." "It's gonna be on the television." Answered Tails, as he let out a nervous laugh.

"Thanks, Tails." "You're the best." Responded Amy, hugging Tails.

"Aw, no problem, Amy." Replied Tails. "See you girls tomorrow."

"Oh Shoot! " Tails thought in his head.

After that, Amy let go of Tails.

"Bye, Tails." Said the Sonic team girls, but again, not together.

"Uh, bye, girls." Replied Tails. "See ya in the morning."

"And thanks for da pizza, Tails." Added Storm.

"Yeah, thanks a lot." "You're cool, Tails." Agreed Jet, being completely out of character.

"Uh, thanks, Jet." "No problem, Storm." Replied Tails.

Storm closed the door as he went out last.

And as soon as everyone was gone...

"OH, SHOOT!" "WHAT AM I GONNA DO!?" Exclaimed Tails. "Think, Tails, think." "Mmmmm." Tails thought and thought.

And suddenly, Tails came up with an idea as a "Ding" sound effect sounded.

Tails snapped his finger when as got the idea. "I'VE GOT IT!" "There's only one person I know that can get something on the TV in one day." Said Tails.

And with that, Tails decided to fly into the nighttime sky as "The Sonic the Hedgehog Show Special" theme song played in the background.

Suddenly, Tails came to a normal looking house.

"Aw, man." "I hope this works."

Tails rang the door bell and an alarm sounded off.

"Stop!" "Hault!" "Are you a member of the Sonic team?" Asked Decoe

"I-um, yes?" Answered a nervous Tails.

And with that, a trap-door opens and Tails fell.

When Tails landed, he was caught and secured by four mechanical arms grabbing his ankles and wrists.

Doctor Eggman turned around, as he was working on an invention as well.

Doctor Eggman let out an evil laugh. "Well, well, well, I have finally caught a member of the Sonic team." Roared Eggman as he voice echoed.

"Doctor Eggman." "Just the man I was looking for." Said Tails

"WHAT!?" "I-I'm confused now." "You actually WANTED to see me? Asked a very confused Eggman.

"Yep." "Because I'd like to talk for a minute." Answered Tails.

"Well, what do you want, ya two-tailed freak!?" Asked Eggman.

Tails sniffed as he was about to cry. "I-I-I JUST WANTED TO TALK FOR A MINUTE." "I NEED YOUR HELP." "I-I'M NOT REALLY A TWO-TAILED FREAK AM I!?" Asked Tails.

"Are you alone, or is this some kind of trick and the rest of the Sonic team are waiting to ambush me?" Asked Doctor Eggman.

"No, this isn't a trick." "I-I just wanted to talk to you for a minute." Answered Tails.

"Theeen...I'm sorry I called you a two-tailed freak." "It's a "bad guy thing"." Said Doctor Eggman, being totally out of character.

Doctor Eggman pressed a button on a remote, and Tails was free.

"There." "Now, what is it that you want to talk about?" Asked Eggman.

"Actually, it's a deal." Answered Tails, as he was normal, as if he was faking the sadness.

"WHAT!?" Asked Eggman.

"If you do me a couple of favors, I'll tell you something about Sonic." Answered Tails.

After hearing that, Doctor Eggman turned his back and let out a quiet evil laugh. "Okay." "Let's get this thing started." "How about you tell me something about Sonic, and I'll do you a favor for each fact?" Asked Eggman, as he pulled out a note pad and a pencil.

"Okay." Answered Tails. "Shoot! Sonic's gonna kill me." Said Tails in his mind.

"Okay, first question." "What is Sonic's favorite food?" Asked Eggman.

"Chili Dogs." Answered Tails, pointing out the obvious.

Doctor Eggman started writing.

"Okay, that's one." "Next: What is Sonic's address?"

Tails let out a sigh. "Sonic lives in an apartment a couple of miles away from Green Hill zone."

"Okay, does Sonic have any chaos emeralds?" Asked Eggman.

Tails let out another sigh. "No."

"So, how do you know all of this? Do you spy on him?" Joked Eggman.

Tails got a little offended. "NO!" "He's my best friend."

"All right, all right." Replied Eggman. "Don't get snippy."

10 minutes later...

"And that's seven. One last question: Where is Sonic now?" Asked Doctor Eggman.

"Well, since it's about midnight, he's probably sleeping in bed." Answered Tails.

"Okay, that's enough." "Now, let's see...eight facts about Sonic, MHMM... that makes eight favors for you." "Now, why am I doing all of this stuff for you?" Asked Eggman.

"Oh, I uh" Tails let out a nervous chuckle. "I started a contest for female singer-impressionists, I had Amy, Rouge, Cream and Cheese find the other girls so I can teach them how to do them so, they can win the contest against the paper world girls next week." Answered Tails.

"All of this is to settle a contest to defeat those stupid paper world girls?" "That's it?" Questioned Eggman, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep." Asnwered Tails.

Doctor Eggman let out a sigh. "Okay, what do you want?" "ER, I mean what do you need for the contest?" Asked Eggman as he corrected himself.

"Well, I need a shiny gold trophy, a stage, a location, decorations, a dress like Hannah Pink's on "Wheel of wealth","

Doctor Eggman raised an eyebrow.

"What? I need it for Breezie." Added Tails. "I need the event televised, and I need you to host it."

Doctor Eggman let out a quiet giggle. Eggman was exited. "Ooh, I'd love to-" Eggman didn't want Tails to know he liked the idea. He clears throat three times. "I mean, I'll do that one for free." Replied Eggman.

"GREAT! Thanks, Doctor Eggman." "Oh, and I even got Breezie to co-host the thing." Responded an exited Tails.

"Hmmm." "It's a shame that I have to share the spotlight with that fame-hungry hedgehog-robot, but, I'll be glad to host it." Said Eggman.

"Thanks." "Uh, Doctor Eggman?" "Where's the exit?"

"Over there, just push that button." Answered Eggman.

Tails pressed the button and an elevator door opened with a "elevator ding" sound effect.

"Thanks for everything, Doctor Eggman." "Good night." Called Tails

"Good night, Tails." Replied. "ER I mean, don't think this is going to happen all the time."

The elevator door closed and Tails was raised up to above the ground.

When Tails was gone, Doctor Eggman let out an evil chuckle. "First, I'll get that stupid little contest ready for Tails, THEN, I'll whip up something for that little pest, Sonic." Eggman let out an evil laugh. "ROBOTS, ASSEMBLE!" "It's time to get some work done."

Camera cuts to the next morning. we see Tails in his sleeping gear, walking to his kitchen/dining room.

Tails let out a yawns. Tails opens a cabinet and gets out a box of cereal, a bowl, and milk from his refrigerator. Tails pours cereal and milk into his cereal bowl

Tails eats cereal with a spoon.

"Well, let's see what's on the TV this morning." Said Tails.

Tails takes a remote and his TV gets turned on

A Man comes on the TV. "And, it's gonna be clear all day today, than it's gonna rain later tonight." "And that's your weather." "Now, here's Bill on sports."

Tails clicks a remote button.

The "I love Lucy" theme song plays on the TV.

"Oh, I love this show."

Man's voice comes on the TV. "And we will be right back after these commercials." Said the male voice.

"Man, I hate it when they put on the commercials right after the theme song." Said Tails.

Doctor Eggman come on the TV, talking loud and exited. "GOOOD MOORRRING, SONIC WORLD! TONIGHT IS A SPECIAL KIND OF NIGHT! YES, WE'RE TALKING ABOUT THE SONIC TEAM GIRLS VS. THE PAPER WORLD GIRLS IN THE SINGER-IMPRESSIONIST'S CONTEST!" Announced Eggman on the TV.

Tails did a spit-take as he was surprised.

"YES, TONIGHT, THE SONIC TEAM GIRLS AND THE PAPER WORLD GIRLS GO HEAD-TO-HEAD TONIGHT TO SING EXACT IMPRESSIONS OF FEMALE SINGERS." "IF YOU LIKE MUSIC AND THE SONIC TEAM, YOU WOULDN'T WANT TO MISS OUT ON THIS EVENT!" "TICKETS GO ON SALE NOW, AND IT WILL BE TELEVISED LIVE TONIGHT AT THE ENCORE ARENA AT 8:00 PM. SEE YOU THERE!"

Tails turns off his TV.

Tails let out a whoop. "YES!" "MY DEAL WITH DOCTOR EGGMAN WORKED!" Exclaimed an exited Tails.

And with that, Tails hears a knock at his door.

Tails opens his door to show Sonic standing there.

"Yo, Tails." "Mornin'." Greeted Sonic.

"Hey, Sonic." "Good morning." "You're up pretty early."

"Yeah, so are you." "Hey, did see that commercial about our show?" Asked Sonic.

"Yep." "Did you like it?"

"Yeah, I liked it." "It's just that...what's Egghead doin' in it?"

"Uh, ya see, I, uh...okay, okay, it was just in the middle of the night, and Amy said Rosy was sick with a cold, and it was the last-minute, and I uh went to Doctor Eggman's lair, and asked him if he could get it televised. A-And I-I asked him to host it." Answered a freaking out Tails.

"And he just did it?" "For free?" Asked Sonic.

"Uh, yep." "That's it all right." Answered Tails as he let out a nervous laugh.

"Well, cool." "That's new, even for Eggman." "Hey, the guys and I are goin' to Chili Dogg Central." "You wanna come?" Offered Sonic.

"Sure, just give me a second to change." Answered Tails.

Tails rushed off-screen and came back wearing his usual attire: nothing but shoes, gloves and socks.

"Sorry I toke so long, let's go." Said Tails.

And with that, Sonic rushed off running, while Tails flew as "The Sonic the Hedgehog show special" theme song played as back round music.

"WOAH!" "I've seen The Chili Dogg Central packed before, but I've never seen it crowded." Said Sonic.

The Chili Dogg Central was crowded and it was filled with echoing when the fans spoke, like in most shopping malls.

"Wow. It's so...packed." Agreed Tails.

"Looks like this is more than a "full house"." Added Sonic.

"Amy, you look good. What malls do you go to?" Asked a random fan-girl.

"I shop at the Sonic world mall." Answered Amy.

Cameras were flashing almost everywhere.

"Hey, Tails? How about a picture?" Asked a random fan-boy.

"Sure." Answered Tails.

Sonic, on the other hand was showing off and posing.

"Oh, yeah. "Faster than the speed of sound"." Said Sonic, doing his signature thumbs up. *click*

"Hey, Shadow. Silver." Greeted Sonic.

"Hey, Sonic." Greeted Silver.

"S'up, faker?" Greeted Shadow.

"Nothin' much." Answered Sonic.

"You call this nothing?" "This is awesome." "It turns out: I do have fan girls." "I like the attention and all, BUT, I'd rather go out with Bla-" Said Silver, cutting himself off as he caught himself saying what he didn't want other people to know.

Shadow snickered at what Silver said, as he KNEW who he was referring to. "What?" Asked a teasing Shadow.

"NOTHING!" "I-I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!" Answered Silver with a nervous laugh.

"Well, as much as I like seeing all of these fans cheering for ME, can somebody tell me why are there SO many people here?" Asked Shadow.

"Tails set up a contest with the "Sonic team girls" and the paper world girls." Answered Sonic.

"For some kind of singing competition thing. For female singer impressionists." "Yeah, that's it." "I can't wait." Agreed Silver.

Shadow snickered at that sentence. He knew what Silver meant, but he decided to make a joke. "Why? Do you want to sign-up?"

Sonic gave out a chuckle.

"NNNOOO." "I just want to see if the girls will sing good." "But, you could if you want to, Shadow." Answered Silver, teasing Shadow.

Sonic laughed at that.

Sonic and Silver laughed at Silver's joke.

"CHAOS!-" Shadow started.

"NOOOOOOO!" Exclaimed Sonic and Silver.

Shadow laughed at his "prank".

"NOT FUNNY, SHADOW!" Said Silver who was angry and scared.

"YEAH, DUDE." "YOU ALMOST SCARED US TO DEATH!" Agreed Sonic with the same feelings as Silver.

"Gets 'em every time." Gloated Shadow.

"Shadow, can I have your autograph?" Asked a random fan-boy, holding out a pen and a picture of Shadow.

"Sure." "And who am I making this out to?"

"Jamie."

"Okay." " Hmm.."To, my ultimate fan, Jamie. From, Shadow the Hedgehog.." "There you go." Said Shadow, handing the boy his picture.

"Thanks, Shadow." Squealed Jamie, the random fan-boy.

"No problem." "Stay in school." *click-click* "See?" "I'm the ultimate life-form in coolness."

Sonic and Silver just stood there shocked, with their mouths open.

"I'M...gonna go get a hot dog with mustard and a chocolate shake with marshmallows." Said a some-what jealous Silver.

"Me too." "But a CHILI dog and a vanilla shake." Added a some-what jealous Sonic.

"Eh, what the heck." "I'm the ultimate life-form, and I get hungry too." "I was nick-named "the ultimate life-form", and I like it." "I have to admit: I am pretty awesome." Said an overly confident Shadow.

"We're with Sonic world news." "Knuckles, tell us: how is it that you're super strong but you don't bulk?" Asked a news reporter.

"Well, funny story." Answered Knuckles with a sarcastic laugh. "It's a secret." Added the annoyed echidna.

"Hi, Tails." Greeted the "Sonic team" girls, but not together.

"Oh, hi, girls." Greeted Tails.

"Tails?" "Did you see that commercial?" "With Doctor Eggman?" Asked Amy.

"What's that meanie doing on TV?" Asked Cream.

"I-uh-I-well I-"

Sonic noticed Tails's "sticky situation" and decided to help.

"HEY LOOK!" "MILKSHAKES ON SALE!" Lied Sonic.

When the girls left, Sonic gave a wink to Tails.

"Thanks, Sonic." Said Tails.

"No problem, little buddy." Responded Sonic.

"H-Hey, Sonic. Tails." Greeted Knuckles.

"Hey, Knuckles." Greeted Tails.

"Hey, sup, Knuckle-head?" Greeted Sonic.

"Nothing much." "As much as I love the paparazzi, they are really annoying." Answered Knuckles, trying not to get mad at his nick-name.

"Yeah." "I wish that they would be quiet or maybe leave." Agreed Tails.

"Hey. HEY!" Yelled out the Manager/cashier of Chili Dogg Central.

The paparazzi stopped after that.

"YOU EITHER BUY SOMETHIN' OR GET OUT!" Added the Manager/cashier of Chili Dogg Central.

"Looks like you got your wish, Tails." Said Sonic.

One minute later...

"Okay, I've been wrong before." Said Sonic.

"Well, this stinks." Commented Knuckles.

"I can't believe they actually scooted their tables and chairs closer to our table." Added Tails.

"HELL-OOO, Sonic team." Greeted Vector.

"Hey, Vector. Espio. Charmy." Greeted Sonic.

"HIII!" Greeted Charmy.

"Greetings." Greeted Espio.

"Hey, guys." "Hey Vector, do you think you could move all of the paparazzi to where their table and chairs are supposed to be?" Asked Knuckles.

"You got it, Knuckles." Answered Vector. And with that, immediately, Vector pushed tables one after another and finally, after about 31 tables and chairs, he finished his work.

"Wow." Cheered Tails, applauding Vector.

"Thanks, Vec." Said Knuckles.

"No prob, Knux." Replied Vector.

The paper world girls walked in and stood at the table the Sonic team girls are sitting.

"Well, well, well." Began Trina. "Looks like you've got all of the saps in place."

"Yep." Replied a sarcastic Amy.

"Just you wait and see, we'll win the singin' contest faster than the stores bringin' in holiday stuff 5 months ahead of what they're goin' for." Added Sally.

Wave face-palmed herself.

"Look I don't know what you just said, but the trophy is ours." Replied Trina.

"No way, meanie." Responded Cream.

Trina scoffed. "Let's go get sushi, girls." Said Trina with a snap of her fingers. "Good luck, losers. You're gonna need it."

And with that, the paper world girls walked out of the restaurant, laughing as they gloated.

"Oooh." Growled Amy. "If only I had my hammer, I'd show her what for..."

"You heard her, boys." Said Vector. "I'll knock 'em out!"

"Evil must die! Beware of my ninja power!" Said Espio.

Yeah, time to rock 'n' roll!" Added Charmy.

"Wait!" Called Amy.

The chaotix stopped as a "record stops" sound effect went off.

"What? You said we could get 'em." Answered Vector.

"We're not going to beat them physically, we're gonna beat them by being the best singer-imressionists." Said Amy with a smile the Vector was gonna get her arch-rivals.

The manager at the Chili Dogg Central was walking past the Sonic team's table getting back to the register.

"Excuse me, do you have the time?" Asked Tails.

"Yep, it's 2 a clock." Answered The manager at the Chili Dogg Central.

"Thanks." Said Tails.

"No problem." Replied The manager at the Chili Dogg Central.

"Well, we've got 4 hours left, so what do you guys wanna do? Any suggestions?" Asked Tails.

"Let's go to the mall." Suggested Amy.

"Okay," Replied Tails.

Camera cuts to various shopping places and zooms to the Sonic Team.

"Ooh." "There's The Girly shoe store for girls!" Squealed Amy. "Come on, girls."

"You go on ahead, us GUYS will do something else." Said Vector.

Amy and the other girls went into the mentioned store.

"Why'd you say that?" Questioned Tails. "We weren't gonna go in there anyway."

"I dunno, I just wanted to say that." Answered Vector. "Besides, I am HIGHLY offended of the "crocodile skin boots" and other stuff like that."

"A.K.A., he's afraid that they'll make a pair of shoes out of HIM." Muttered Espio.

The other guys heard Espio and started to laugh, except Vector.

"Quiet, Espio." Growled Vector.

"Well, since the girls are off doin' their thing, what do us guys do?" Asked Tails.

"Go to the arcade?" Suggested Sonic.

"Great idea, let's go!" Said Vector.

One hour later...

"I totally kicked your BUTT on that high-score on that wrestling arcade game, Espi-O." Said Vector.

"I DON'T...want to talk about it. Replied Espio.

"I totally BEAT that dance machine game's high-score." Said Silver.

"I love that new airplane flying game." Commented Tails.

"Well, I beat the high-score on that arcade shooting game. Sonic is number two on it." Bragged Shadow.

"If only that stupid guy didn't shoot me outta nowhere." Added Sonic.

"HMPH." "I knew I was number one." "I'm the ultimate at that game." "Like a lot of other things." Joked Shadow.

"Except speed." Said Sonic as he got his "revenge".

"Shut up." Replied the annoyed striped Hedgehog.

"Yep, even though we were born with the same speed, and I always some how beat you." "I'm number one at speed." Teased Sonic.

"All right, all right." "You're pretty cool, Sonic, but always remember: I'm always the ultimate." Said an overly confident Shadow.

"Riiight." Replied Sonic, sarcastically.

"There's the girls." Said Tails.

"That was a great sale on shoes." "Oh, hey, boys." "What did you do?" Asked Amy.

"I just totally beat Sonic at a shooting game at the arcade." Bragged Shadow.

Amy let out a giggle.

"And I just beat the high-score at the dance machine." "I've got the moves." Added Silver.

"And the stupidity." Shadow said under his breath.

"Mmmmm." Growled Silver, as he heard what Shadow said.

"And I got these cool shades." Added Knuckles who was wearing black colored sunglasses.

"And III just beat Espio here on the high-score on the arcade wrestling game. Bragged Vector.

Amy giggled as Espio looked like he was up to something.

"Hmmmm." "Look, Vector, we could go to the "Manly Shoes For Men Shoe Store". Said Espio, teasing Vector.

Everyone laughed except for Vector.

"And look, there's a sale going on for leather and CROCODILE wallets." Added Espio.

Vector let out a scream, and then a growl.

"Knuckles, do you have the time?" Asked Tails, trying to change the subject.

"Nope." "Sorry." Answered Knuckles.

"Hey look, a clock store." "Let's see..." Tails let out a gasp as he saw the time. "Five hours until the show."

"Ooh, I have an idea of what to do." Said Sonic.

Scene cuts to "The Encore Arena" with the paparazzi there with cameras flashing from each one of them.

"HELLO, SONIC WORLD, I'M YOUR HANK-ANCHOR MAN, BOB JONES, AND THIS IS MY CO-HOST, TINA RUSSO." "WE ARE COMING TO YOU LIVE AT THE ENCORE ARENA." "WHAT'S GOIN' ON OUT THERE, TINA?" Asked Bob Jones in his microphone.

"THANK YOU, BOB." "OH, LOOK, THE SONIC TEAM ARE HERE." Announced Tina Russo in her microphone.

The paparazzi cheered for them.

"AND HERE HE IS, THE ONE AND ONLY, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" Tina announced in her microphone.

The paparazzi cheered for Sonic.

"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, HOW DO FEEL ABOUT THIS?" "DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY TO THE FANS?" Asked Tina.

"Well, Tina, I think this is an awesome setup." "I can't wait for some of my friends/fellow team members to sing." "And to the fans: hey, everybody." "I-I don't know what to say, gosh. I-I thanks for coming and thanks for tunin' to this channel." "To our fans, thanks for cheering us on even when we're fighting bad guys."  
"And Dr. Eggman?" "I have no idea why he's hosting, but it's gonna be good." "Something just tells me the show's gonna be good." "I hope you all like the show, and thanks again for coming and watchin'." Replied Sonic into the microphone.

"AND YOU HEARD HIM, FOLKS." "OH, TAILS THE FOX, CREATOR OF THIS BIG SHOW/EVENT, HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT ALL OF THIS?" "AND WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY TO THE FANS WATCHING?" Asked Tina.

"Well, Miss Russo." "Gosh, Sonic takes all the good words." "I-uh." "I think this is great." "I'm really glad the Sonic team girls are performing." "Thanks, everybody." "And just like what Sonic said, thanks for watching and cheering us on."

"How did you come up with this event?" "What inspired you?" Asked Tina,

"Well, actually I couldn't have done this without the paper world girls." "if it weren't for them, this couldn't have been possible." "If you have a minute, I can tell you."

5 minutes later...

"And that's the story." Said Tails.

"WOW, THAT'S SOME STORY, TAILS." "GOOD JOB MAKING THIS EVENT." Said Tina Russo.

"Thank you. I hope you guys like the show." Said Tails.

"Okay, and there you have it. That was Tails the fox and the story behind this event." Said Tina Russo

The paparazzi cheered for Tails.

"And here's Knuckles the Echidna." "Knuckles, what do you have to say about all of this?" "And what do YOU have to say to the fans?"

"Well, this an awesome setup. And for the fans: I hope you guys like the show." Replied Knuckles.

"And that's Knuckles the Echidna." "Back to you, Bob."

"Thanks, Tina." "Look, folks, there are some celebrities out here tonight." "Hey, there's a Michael Jackson impersonator. Michael, tell us: who do you think should win? The "Sonic team girls" or The "Paper World girls"?" Asked Bob Jones.

"Well, Bob, I think the Sonic team girls should win. Because I think they're BAD." Replied the Michael Jackson impersonator, making a pun. "HEE, HEE!"

"AND THAT'S "THE KING OF POP, MICHAEL JACKSON"...or is it?" Said Bob Jones.

The paparazzi cheered for the spot-on Michael Jackson impersonator.

"OOH, THERE SEEMS TO BE AN ELVIS PRESLEY IMPERSONATOR AS WELL! ELVIS, TELL US, WHO DO YOU THINK SHOULD WIN?" Asked Bob.

"Well, Bob, I think that the Sonic team girls should win." "T.C.B., MAN. T.C.B." *click, click* Replied the Elvis impersonator.

"AND THAT WAS "THE KING OF ROCK AND ROLL, ELVIS PRESLEY"!...or was it? Haha, just kidding."

The paparazzi also cheered for the spot-on Elvis Presley impersonator.

"OOH, AND THERE'S THE PRESIDENT, BACK TO YOU, TINA." Said Bob Jones. (Author's Note: It's Mr. President from "Sonic Adventure 2" and "Shadow the Hedgehog"

"WELL, THERE YOU HAVE IT." "IT WAS GREAT, BUT NOW IT'S SERIOUS, CELEBRITIES ARE SHOWING UP. LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE PAPER WORLD GIRLS HAVE ARRIVED!"

Half of the paparazzi cheered.

Camera cuts to inside of The Encore Arena.

The Encore Arena was decorated with balloons, pictures of the Sonic team and had merchandise everywhere.

"WOW!" "THEY'VE TOTALLY DECORATED THIS PLACE OUT!" Said an exited Tails.

"You said it." Agreed an exited Sonic.

"Look, cotton candy." "Sonic blue OR Amy Rose pink." Said Knuckles.

"Wow." Replied Tails.

"Aw, isn't that CUTE, Sonic?" "They named cotton candy after you two." Teased Knuckles.

"Huh?" Asked Sonic.

"OH, SONIC." "THEY'VE NAMED COTTON CANDY AFTER US." "MAYBE, SOMEDAY, WE CAN MAKE IT OFFICIAL." Said a love-struck Amy, hugging Sonic.

"WHAT!?" "I-I-IIII, HEY LOOK, A SOFT-SERVED ICE CREAM STAND!" Said Sonic, distracting Amy.

"OH, YAY." "MY FAVORITE!" Said an exited Amy.

When Amy ran off to get ice cream, Sonic made a run for it.

Knuckles laughed.

"Wow, Sonic." "Check this out." Said Tails.

"What?" "Oh, cool." Said Sonic.

"WOAH." "SWEET DRESSING ROOMS." Commented Knuckles.

Amy gasped. "WOW!" Exclaimed an exited Amy.

"It's really a BIG honor to have Michael Jackson here." Said Tails.

"Uh, Tails? That was a Michel Jackson impersonator, like the Elvis Presley one." Replied Sonic. "As sad as it is, those guys are dead."

Tails's irises shrank, as he looked at Sonic. "Oh, yeah...right. Gosh, they were just dead on."

"Yep, they sure was." Answered Vector.

Everyone gasped.

"Vector?" "Team Chaotix?" "What are YOU doing back here?" Asked Sonic.

"WHAT!?" Asked Vector.

Tails let out a nervous laugh. "H-He means, we're surprised that your back here because we thought only Sonic team members were allowed back here." Replied Tails.

"Ch. ya, right." Vector said under his breath. "Well, I think that the people who called us specifically said, and I quote "sure you can have your own separate dressing rooms". BUT by that, I think they just gave them to us because we're close with the Sonic team."

"Yeah, and we get separate dressing room AND bathrooms. AND WHY AM I EXITED ABOUT THAT? WELL, because of SOOMEBODY being so CHEAP, WE HAVE ONLY ONE WORKING BATH ROOM AT THE OFFICE." Said Charmy.

"HUH?" Asked Sonic.

"Ya see Sonic, we haven't been getting calls for work in a while, but, I'm sure that we'll get some calls really soon. The point IS, is that we were just taking advantage of having our own separate rooms and bath rooms." Replied Espio.

"Eh, works for me." Said Sonic, shrugging his shoulders.

"I can't believe they even had a sandwich stand." Said Tails.

Camera cuts to sandwich stand in the Encore Arena.

"I'll have a peanut-butter, bacon and banana sandwich, please." Requested the Elvis impersonator.

Frying pan sizzled as the sandwich stand woman made Elvis's favorite sandwich.

"Thank you. T.c.b." *CLICK, CLICK* Said the Elvis impersonator.

After the Elvis impersonator left the room, the sandwich stand woman swooned. "I know that's not REALLY The King Of Rock 'n' Roll, but he was just like him." She said, getting up.

Camera cuts back to Tails and the Sonic team back stage.

"I'm really exited about the show." "Good luck, girls." Said Tails.

"Thank you, Tails." Said the Sonic team girls, but not in unison.

Five hours later...

"Oh, man. I can't believe it's already been five hours." "Wow, ONLY HALF AN HOUR LEFT." Said Tails.

"HEY!" "THIS ROOM IS FOR PER-per-per?" "What?" Asked Big, wearing a security guard's hat.

"Big?" Asked Tails.

"OH, YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT." "This room is for performers Only." "See?" "Only people with stars on their door get to be back here." Said Big.

"We're the Sonic team." Responded Tails.

"It's us, you idiot." Shadow said under his breath.

"OH!" "HI SONIC TEAM." Greeted Big.

"Well, hello Sonic team girls." Greeted Trina.

"What do you want, Trina?" Asked Amy.

"We just came to wish you luck." Replied Trina.

"OH." "Uh." "Thank you." Responded a surprised Amy.

"Yes, good luck." "You're gonna need it." Said Trina. Trina snapped her finger.

"OOOH." Amy said as she was getting angry.

"Uh, it's "Trina" isn't it?" "Why do have to be SO mean?" "Can't you JUST play fair and be NICE?" Asked Silver.

"In your dreams, nerd." Replied Trina with a scoff.

And with that, as the paper world girls where walking, Silver used his "psychokinesis" to tie Trina's shoe laces together.

The paper world girls fell over.

"YOU FREAK!" "YOU MADE ME NOT CONCENTRATE, AND I DIDN'T HAVE MY SHOELACE TIED!" Yelled out Trina to Silver.

Silver chuckled quietly.

"That didn't even make any sense." Replied Shadow.

"RRRRR." Trina growled.

"IT'S SHOW TIME!" Said Doctor Eggman.

"LET'S DO THIS THING." Said Breezie.

Camera shows a big stage and show lights flick on loudly, with the crowd cheering.

The audience applauded.

"Um." Doctor Eggman cleared his throat and spoke in his microphone. "GOOD EVENING, EVERYBODY! AND WELCOME TO THE FIRST EVER SINGER-IMPRESSIONIST'S CONTEST! I'M YOUR HOST DOCTOR EGGMAN-" Announced Eggman before being cut off.

"AND I AM YOUR FABULOUS CO-HOST, BREEZIE THE HEDGEHOG!" Said Breezie.

"AND WELCOME TO THE SHOW!" Said Dr. Eggman in his microphone.

The audience applauded.

"IN JUST 20 MINUTES, YOU ARE ABOUT TO EXPERIENCE THE SOME OF THE BEST SINGER-IMPRESSIONISTS IN THE WORLD!" Said Doctor Eggman.

The audience applauded again.

"Uh, SINCE THAT SEEMS LIKE A LONG TIME, HERE IS A PRE-SHOW." "SILVER THE HEDGEHOG WILL SHOW YOU SOME OF HIS "BREAK DANCE/HIP-HOP" DANCE MOVES." Said Doctor Eggman.

"WHAT!?" "I'M IN THE SHOW TOO?" "AWESOME!" Said an exited Silver.

"Break a leg, Silver." Said Shadow.

"Wow, thanks, Shadow." Replied Silver.

Silver left back stage to the stage.

"Literally." Said Shadow under his breath. "What "Triiina" doesn't know about, is that NOBODY insults MY brothers, BUT ME." Said Shadow.

"True that." Teased Sonic.

"Don't push it." Said an annoyed Shadow the Hedgehog.

"UH...UH HI!" Said Silver in his microphone. "I'M SILVER THE HEDGEHOG, AND I AM GONNA SHOW YOU MY BREAK DANCE/HIP-HOP DANCE MOVES. HERE I GO."

Hip-hop music played as Silver danced.

Music stopped as Silver's act was over.

The audience applauded Silver.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" Said Silver with a bow.

Silver walked back stage.

"WOW! WASN'T THAT SOMETHING, EVERYBODY?" "LET'S HERE IT FOR SILVER THE HEDGEHOOOOG!" Said Doctor Eggman in his microphone.

The audience applauded Silver.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THERE ARE 15 MINUTES UNTIL THE SHOW!" Said Doctor Eggman.

The audience applauded.

Camera cuts back to back-stage.

"It's almost show time, Amy." "Ya nervous?" Asked Tails.

"Nope." Said Amy in a confident voice. "OH MY GOSH, YES!" Confessed Amy.

"Maybe we should let the paper world girls go first." Suggested Tails.

"So we look better in comparison?" Asked Amy in a competitive tone.

"Ummm, suurre?" Said Tails.

"Great idea. And when it comes down to us, we will be the best female singer Impressionists." Said Amy in her competitive voice

"EVER!" Said Big after Amy finished. Amy looked at Big.

"AND NOW, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THERE IS 1 MINUTE UNTIL THE SHOW!" Announced Doctor Eggman.

The audience applauded.

"LET'S COUNT DOWN TOGETHER." Said Doctor Eggman.

Doctor Eggman (on a microphone) And the audience counted down. "40,39,38,37,36,35,34,33,32,31,30,29,28,27,26,25,2 4,23,22,21,20,19,18,17,16,15,14,13,12,11,10,9,8,7,   
6,5,4,3,2,1!"

The audience applauded.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, IT'S SHOW TIME!" Announced Doctor Eggman.

The audience applauded.

"AND NOW, THE MOMENT, YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR, HERE IS THE SONIC TEAM-" Said Dr. Eggman before being cut off.

Amy whispered into Eggman's ear from back-stage.

"Oh, I see." Doctor Eggman cleared his throat. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE HAVE DECIDED THAT IT'S FAIR TO LET THE OPPONENTS GO FIRST. SO, WITHOUT FURTHER-ADO, HERE ARE THE PAPER WORLD GIRLS!"

The audience applauded as the red curtain rose up to reveal the paper world girls.

"NOW HERE ARE THE RULES: EACH SINGER WILL DO A SONG, AND THEIR TEAM MATES WILL HELP THEM." "EXCEPT IF THERE ARE A CERTAIN AMOUNT OF SINGERS. EVEN IF IT IS A SOLO. AND IF THERE IS A MALE SINGING PART, OUR KARAOKE MACHINE WILL PLAY THE MUSIC AND MALE VOCALS SO, THAT GOES FOR BOTH TEAMS." Said Doctor Eggman in his microphone.

"I have a name, you know." Said Metal Sonic, in an annoyed tone.

"I'm sorry." "METAL SONIC will be playing the music and male vocals." Said Doctor Eggman, annoyed.

"THAT IS MORE LIKE IT." Said Metal Sonic.

"ANY-WHO. HERE'S STACY SINGING "DIG A LITTLE DEEPER" FROM THE CHEETAH GIRLS!" Said Dr. Eggman into his microphone.

The audience applauded.

"Dig a little deeper" by the Cheetah girls music and vocals played.

After the song ended, The audience applauded her.

"Wow, that's gonna be hard to beat." Said Tails.

"Mmm-hmmm." Agreed Amy.

"NEXT." "WE HAVE CINDY SINGING "FRIDAY" BY REBECCA BLACK!" Said Doctor Eggman.

HALF of the audience applauded.

"Friday" by Rebecca Black music and vocals played.

After the "Song" ended, half of the audience applauded.

"Wow, that was bad." Said Dr. Eggman under his breath. "NEXT UP, HERE IS SHERI SINGING "LOVE STORY" BY TAYLOR SWIFT!" Said Eggman in his microphone.

The audience applauded.

"Love story" by Taylor Swift music and vocals played.

After the song ended, ALL of the audience applauded her.

"NEXT UP, HERE'S FRANKIE SINGING "STAY MY BABY" BY MIRANDA COSGROVE!"

The audience applauded.

"Stay my baby" by Miranda Cosgrove music and vocals played.

After the song ended, the audience applauded.

"NEXT UP, HERE'S BERRY SINGING "A THOUSAND MILES" BY VANESSA CARLTON!"

The audience applauded.

"A thousand miles" by Vanessa Carlton music and vocals played.

After the song ended, the audience applauded.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?" "I LOVE THAT SONG." Said Doctor Eggman.

The audience laughed after that quote.

"NEXT UP, HERE'S SANDY SINGING "GIVE IT UP" FROM VICTORIOUS!" Said Doctor Eggman.

"Give it up" from "VicTORIous" music and vocals played.

After the song ended, the audience applauded.

"NEXT UP, HERE'S BECKY SINGING "MAKE IT SHINE" BY VICTORIA JUSTICE!"

The audience applauded.

"Make it shine" by Victoria Justice music and vocals played.

After the song ended, the audience applauded.

"AND NOW, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, IT'S TIME FOR THE FINAL SINGER FOR THE PAPER WORLD GIRLS TEAM. "SO, HERE SHE IS." "TRINA WILL BE SINGING "NATURALLY" FROM SELENA GOMEZ AND THE SCENE." Said Doctor Eggman.

The audience applauded.

"Naturally" from Selena Gomez music and vocals played.

After the song ended, the audience applauded.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE ARE GOING TO TAKE A SHORT BREAK." "AND WHEN WE COME BACK, THE SONIC TEAM GIRLS WILL BE PREFORMING." Announced Eggman.

The audience applauded.

Camera cuts back to back-stage.

"Beat THAT, LOSERS." After Trina said that, she snapped her finger.

"Oh, WE WILL." After saying that, Amy snapped her finger.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, I JUST WANNA LET YOU KNOW. I AM HONORED TO BE HOSTING THIS SHOW. AND ALSO: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE MOMENT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR, HERE ARE THE SONIC TEAM GIRLS!" Said Doctor Eggman.

ALL of the audience applauded for the Sonic team girls.

"DO YOU HEAR THAT?" "THEY ARE CHEERING FOR US!" "WHOO!" Said an exited Tails.

"Okay, girls." "Let's do it." Said Amy.

"FIRST OFF, FOR THE SONIC TEAM GIRLS, YA KNOW HER, YA LOVE HER, HERE IS AMYY ROOOSE!"

The audience applauded for Amy.

"AMY ROSE WILL BE SINGING "ETERNAL FLAME" FROM THE BANGLES!" Said Doctor Eggman.

The audience applauded.

"Eternal flame" by The Bangles music and vocals played.

Camera cuts to Rosy laying on her couch healing from her cold and watching her sister on the TV.

"Good job, sis." Said Rosy.

Camera cuts back to the show.

"Wow" Said Tails.

After the song ended, the audience applauded.

"WONDERFUL." "NEXT, HERE IS COSMO THE SEEDRIAN SINGING "SAVE THE BEST FOR LAST" BY VANESSA WILLIAMS!" Said Eggman.

The audience applauded for her.

"Save the best for last" by Vanessa Williams music and vocals played.

"Wooow..." Said a surprised Tails.

After the song ended, the audience applauded.

"THAT WAS FABULOUS, NEXT UP, HERE IS CREAM THE RABBIT. SHE WILL BE SINGING "THE CLIMB" BY MILEY CYRUS!" Said Doctor Eggman.

The audience applauded.

"The Climb" by Miley Cyrus music and vocals played.

"Wow, even Cream's annoying high-pitched voice can be changed when singing." "Good job, Tails."

"Thanks, Shadow." Said Tails, surprised to hear a COMPLIMENT from Shadow.

After the song ended, the audience applauded.

"COOL. NEXT, HERE'S WAVE THE SWALLOW SINGING "DREAMLOVER" BY MARIAH CAREY!" Said Eggman.

The audience applauded.

"Dreamlover" by Mariah Carey music and vocals played.

After the song ended, the audience applauded.

"BRILLIANT!" "NEXT, HERE'S TIKAL THE ECHIDNA SINGING "HOLIDAY" BY MADONNA!" Said Eggman.

The audience applauded.

"Holiday" by Madonna music and vocals played.

"Wow, she sounds good-" Said Tails before being cut off.

"SHHHH." Said Knuckles.

After the song ended, the audience applauded.

"SMASHING!" "NEXT, HERE'S SALLY ACORN SINGING "I FEEL LUCKY" BY MARY CHAPIN CARPENTER!" Said Doctor Eggman.

The audience applauded.

"I feel lucky" by Mary Chapin Carpenter music and vocals played.

After the song ended, the audience applauded.

"I "FEEL LUCKY" BEING HOST OF THIS EVENT." "ANY WHO, NEXT, HERE'S BLAZE THE CAT SINGING "BETTER THINGS TO DO" BY TERRI CLARK!" Said Eggman.

The audience applauded.

"Better things to do" by Terri Clark music and vocals played

"Wowww..." Said Silver as he watched his best friend sing.

After the song ended, the audience applauded.

"AWESOME!" "WELL, TO KEEP YOU EXITED, WE WILL BE TAKING A SHORT INTERMISSION. SEE YOU IN A MINUTE." Said Dr. Eggman.

"Uh, oh." Said a worried Big.

"What is it, Big?" Asked Tails.

"I brought some bananas from the snack bar, and I accidentally dropped them while running to the bathroom." Replied Big.

"YOU DROPPED THE BANANNA ON THE FLOOR?" Asked a surprised Tails.

"Yes, the yellow part of it." answered Big.

"OH, NO." "WE'VE GOT TO FIND IT BEFORE SOMEBODY SLIPS ON IT!" Said Tails.

"YEP." Agreed Big.

"I'LL GO LOOK BY THE CURTAIN. YOU GO LOOK BY THE STAGE!" Said Tails.

"Okie Dokie." Replied Big.

"Hey, Big?" "Where do you think it turned up?" Asked Tails.

"WOAH!" "OWWWWW." Yelled Rouge.

"Guess that answers that question." Said Big.

"OH, NO!" "ROUGE!" "ROUGE, ARE YOU OKAY!?" Asked Tails.

"Ow." "I think so." "I can't believe I fell off of the stage." Replied Rogue.

"WAIT." "Why were you-" "NEVER MIND." "AMY! CALL THE PARAMEDICS!" Called Tails.

Camera cut to the paramedics loading Rouge to their ambulance.

"Yep." "I think she broke her leg." Said one of the paramedics.

"WILL SHE BE ALL RIGHT, DOCTOR?" Asked a worried Tails.

"Oh, I'm not a doctor." "I'm just guessing." "And yeah, I think she'll be all right." "But when we take her to the doctor, she's probably gonna have to wear a cast." "But yeah, she'll be fine, Tails." "WOAH!" "Nice job settin' up the place." Responded one of the paramedics.

"Thanks." "Thanks for helping." Said Tails.

"No problem." "Take care, kid." Replied one of the paramedics.

The ambulance siren went off as the paramedics drove off.

"Aw, man." Said Tails.

"So, who's gonna sing the last song?" Asked Knuckles.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT, YOU IDIOT! IF YOU HADN'T BROUGHT BANANAS, THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED." Shouted Shadow pointing to Big.

"Shadow." "Calm down." Said E-123 Omega.

"I-I-I-" Big started to cry. "I'M SORRY." "I WAS HUNGRY, THEN I HAD TO GO TO THE BATHROOM, AND NOW EVERYTHING IS RUINED." Cried Big.

"Aw, Big." "It's not your fault. I'm pretty sure we'd do the same thing." Said Tails, trying to reassure Big.

Cricket noise sound effect went off as all the Sonic team stared at Tails.

"Except for all of us." Said Shadow.

"Not helping." Replied Tails, through his teeth.

"So, who's gonna sing now?" Asked Knuckles.

"Ideas do not compute." Responded E-123 Omega.

"What?" Asked Shadow.

"I've got nothing." Replied E-123 Omega.

"I don't know." "I guess,..." "We've lost." Said Tails.

"Ohhhhhh...I can't believe this just happened." "We've LOST Rouge, AND NOW,...WE'VE LOST TO THE PAPER WORLD GIRLS." Amy cried.

"Well, I guess I'll have to tell Doctor Eggman we forfeit." Said Tails, disappointed.

Just then, the sonic team heard a knock on the back-stage door.

"What the?" Asked Knuckles.

"Probably just fans trying to see us." Said Sonic.

"MUST DESTROY!" Said E-123 Omega.

"NO-NO-NO." "I'LL GET IT." Said a surprised Sonic.

Sonic opened the door to reveal a blonde girl fox.

*boing sound effect* goes off.

Sonic had a stupid look on his face as he stared at her with the "heart beat" sound effect goes off.

"HELL-OO." Greeted Sonic.

"Hi." Greeted the female fox.

"WHAT THE-" Said Knuckles.

"Who are you?" Asked Silver.

"My name is Victoria Primer. But I love The Sonic the Hedgehog Show, and I'm a fox, so my friends call me "Tori" and "Tailzana"." Said Tori "Tailzana" Primer.

"Tailzana..." Sonic began.

"Why are you here?" Asked Shadow, as everyone practically expected.

"SHADOW!" Yelled Sonic.

"I was on my way the my new job at The Chili Dogg Central." Said Tori "Tailzana" Primer.

Sonic STILL had that stupid look on his face with the heart beat sound effect going off.

"This isn't The Chili Dogg Central?" Asked Tori "Tailzana" Primer.

"No." Said Shadow, being annoyed by that stupid question.

"OH!" "I'm sorry I dropped in." Said Tori "Tailzana" Primer.

T-That's okay." Stuttered a nervous Sonic.

Tails gets an idea. *ding* sound effect goes off.

Tails snapped his finger and said: "Tailzana, do you by any chance like to sing?" Asked Tails.

"I...yeah." "I love to sing." Said Tori "Tailzana" Primer.

"How old are you?" "UH!-NOT THAT IT MATTERS!" "I JUST-UH!" Sonic couldn't think of anything as he let out a nervous laugh.

"Sixteen." Said Tori "Tailzana" Primer.

"We were just doing the "Female impressionist's contest" and one of our contestants just fell and broke her leg. Ane we have no one else to sing for her." Said Tails.

"Oh, my. That's terrible." Replied Tori "Tailzana" Primer

"So, how would you lik-" Said Tails before being cut off by Sonic.

"HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO TAKE HER PLACE?" Asked Sonic with a grin on his face.

"I-I-I don't know what to say, I-I don't know if my new boss is gonna be happy with me being late, on my first day, and,...but...sure, yeah, of course, I'd love to. What's the song?" Asked Tori "Tailzana" Primer.

Amy whispered into Tori "Tailzana" Primer's ear.

"Ooh, I love that song." Said Tori "Tailzana" Primer

"Whatever it is, can you sing LIKE the singer?" Asked Knuckles.

"Um,...yeah, I guess so." Said Tori "Tailzana" Primer.

"YES!" Said Sonic, who then covered his mouth. "Oop." "I-I-I MEAN, Cool." Said Sonic trying to "play it cool".

"Okay, let's do this thing." Said Tori "Tailzana" Primer.

Sonic sighed as Tori "Tailzana" Primer walked past him.

Shadow snickered.

"What?" Asked Sonic.

"Oh,...nothing." Said Shadow. "Sometimes this stuff writes it's self." Said Shadow under his breath.

Silver did a "wolf call whistle" "Sonic, I think you lik-" Teased Silver before being cut off by Sonic.

"WHAT!?" "I DON'T "LIKE" TORI, IF THAT'S WHAT YOUR THINKING!" Said Sonic, giving out a nervous chuckle.

"RIIIGHT." Said Silver, sarcastically.

"AND NOW, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, OUR FINAL SINGER FOR THE SONIC TEAM GIRLS, AND FOR THE NIGHT, HERE IS ROUGE THE BA-" Said Doctor Eggman before being cut off AGAIN.

Amy whispered into Dr. Eggman's ear.

"Yes, I see." "Okay." Eggman cleared his throat. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, ROUGE THE BAT CAN NOT PERFORM TONIGHT."  
"SHE FELL OFF OF THE STAGE AND BROKE HER LEG, SEE WILL BE OKAY, SHE'S JUST GETTING A CAST RIGHT NOW." "SHE'S OKAY." "YES." "UM," Eggman cleared his throat. "TAKING HER PLACE TONIGHT, SINGING "BEAUTIFUL" BY CHRISTINA AGUILERA, HERE'S TORI PRIMER OR BETTER KNOW AS "TAILZANA"!"

The audience applauded.

"Beautiful" by Christina Aguilera music and vocals played.

"Wowww..." Said Sonic, watching Tori sing.

Camera cuts to the Chili Dogg Central. The Manager/cashier of Chili Dogg Central watched his TV, SURPRISED. "I-Is THAT my new Employee?" Asked The Manager/cashier of Chili Dogg Central.

The camera cuts back to the stage.

The song continued.

After the song ended, the audience applauded for Tori "Tailzana" Primer.

"THAT-" Eggman sniffed. "THAT WAS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL SINGING I'VE EVER HEARD." Eggman sniffed.  
"AND NOW, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, IT'S TIME FOR VOTING!" "YOU, THAT'S RIGHT YOU, THE VIEWERS OF THIS CONTEST CAN VOTE! JUST GO TO THE SONIC FACEBOOK PAGE AND CAST YOUR VOTE. YOU THOUGHT WE WOULD JUST RANDOMLY PICK A TEAM?  
NO, YOU CAN VOTE FOR ANY TEAM MEMBER, ANY SONG FROM ANY TEAM. NOW REMEMBER, YOU HAVE 20 MINUTES TO VOTE, SO, DON'T MISS OUT. SEE YOU IN 20 MINUTES." Said Doctor Eggman into his microphone.

After that, the audience were pushing buttons on voting machines.

"HELLO LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, AND WELCOME BACK!" "THANKS FOR TUNING BACK IN!" "THANKS FOR VOTING!" "WE HAVE A VOTE COUNTING MACHINE." "THE GIRL WITH THE MOST VOTES WIN." "BREEZIE AND I RECEIVED A LOT OF VOTES."BREEZIE? THE LEVER, WOULD YOU PLEASE?" Asked Eggman.

Breezie pulled the lever.

Vote counting machine noise (beeping) went off.

The vote counting machine spit out a paper saying the winner.

"THANK YOU, BREEZIE. AND THE WINNER OF THE FEMALE IMPRESSIONIST'S CONTEST IS..."

Trina was biting her fingernails and Sonic was hoping for a certain girl to win. "Come on, come on..." Said Sonic.

"Tori "Tailzana" Primer!" Announced Eggman.

The audience applauded for her.

"YES!" "WOOOO!" Cheered Sonic.

"CONGRATS, TAILZANA." Said Breezie, into her microphone.

"CONGRAGULATIONS, Tori "Tailzana" Primer!" "YOU WIN THE GOLD TROPHY!" Added Eggman

Breezie handed Tori "Tailzana" Primer the gold trophy. The audience applauded for Tori "Tailzana" Primer.

"HA! IN YOUR FACE, TRINA!" "OR SHOULD I SAY "THE LOSER WORLD GIRLS"!" "HA!" Bragged and yelled out Amy.

"WHAT?" "YOU DIDN'T WIN EITHER!" Trina said, starting to get angry.

"YEAH, BUT A MEMBER FROM "THE SONIC TEAM GIRLS" WON!" "HA, HA!" Teased Amy.

"SO, Tori "Tailzana" Primer, DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY TO OUR VIEWERS?" Asked Doctor Eggman.

Dr. Eggman held his microphone by Tori's mouth."WELL...THANK YOU ALL FOR VOTING. I'M GLAD YOU LIKED MY SINGING. AND THANKS FOR WATCHING." Said Tori "Tailzana" Primer.

Sonic toke the microphone. "YEAH! LET'S HEAR IT FOR HER!" Said Sonic.

The audience applauded.

"Hey, Hedgehog?" Asked Doctor Eggman.

"Yeah?" "What is it, doc?" Asked Sonic.

"Got you something." Said Dr. Eggman.

Dr. Eggman handed Sonic a Chili Dog.

"My favorite." "Thanks, doc." Sonic bit into his Chili Dog.

But then there was a small explosion, revealing the chili dog was a bomb. Sonic had black quills and muzzle after that.

Dr. Eggman laughed as his "prank" worked.

Sonic laughed sarcastically. "HA, HA, HA." "Very funny" Said Sonic, sarcastically. "Congrats on winning the contest, Tailzana." Said Sonic.

"Thanks, Sonic." Said Tori "Tailzana" Primer.

"I-uh," Sonic cleared his throat. "Um, Tailzana?" "How about with my friends, how about maybe, we could all get together and go to the-" Said Sonic before being cut off by a big explosion of the roof.

The rain stopped as Bean was on top of the roof.

Bean meniacally laughed. "HEY, IT'S BEEEEAAAAAN!" "CHECK THESE OUT PEOPLES!"

Bean lit a fuse.

Fireworks went off.

"OOH, AHH! OHHH!" Said Everyone and the audience.

"And even scheduled fireworks?" "Nice job, Doctor Eggman." Said Tails.

"Thank you, Tails." "Just remember, don't expect this ALL of the time."

Tails laughed nervously. "I won't" Replied Tails.

The fireworks kept bursting as the cartoon faded to black.

Camera cuts back to the stage to see everybody.

"Wasn't that something, everyone?" Asked Sonic.

The audience applauded.

"Well, that's our show." "Thanks for watchin' and good ni-" Said Sonic before being cut off.

"Uh, Sonic?" Asked Vector.

"Yeah, Vector?" Asked Sonic.

"Uh, Sonic?" "Me and the guys were talking, and uh, ya see, because of the cartoon with all of the songs and all of that, we would like to know...can we please sing a song?"

"I'd like to see that." Commented Tori "Tailzana" Primer.

"Uh, sure, Vector." "Go on right ahead." Agreed Sonic.

"Thanks, Sonic." "You won't regret it." "HIT IT BOYS!" Said an exited Vector.

Elton John's "Crocodile rock" style of music started playing.

Vector Sang into a microphone. "WEEEEEEEL, I REMEMBER WHEN ROCK WAS YOUNG." "ME AND SUZIE HAD SO MUCH FUN." "HOLDING HANDS, AND-A SWIMMIN' LAPS." "HAD AN OLD GOLD ROW BOAT AND A PLACE OF MY OWN." "BUT THE BIIIGGEST KICK THAT I EVER GOOOT, WAS DOIN' A DANCE CALLED "THE CROCODILE ROCK"." "WHILE THE OTHER GATORS WERE DANCIN' 'ROUND THE POND, WE WERE HOPIN' AND BOPIN' TO THE CROCODILE ROCK." "WEEEEL, (Epio and Charmy joined in.) CROCODILE ROCKIN' IS SOMETHIN' SHOCKIN', WHEN YOUR TAIL JUST CAN'T KEEP STILL." "I NEVER KNEW ME A BETTER TIIIME, BUT I GUESS I NEVER WILL, (Vector started to sing alone again) OH, LAWDY MAMA, THOSE FRIDAY NIGHTS,  
WHEN SUZIE WORE HER DRESSES GREEEN, AND THE (WITH ESPIO AND CHRAMY) CROCODILE ROCKIN' WAS-A OUUUT OOOF SIGH-IGH-IGH-IGH-IGH-IGH-IGH-IGHT." (Vector sang alone again)  
"LAAAA, LA-LA-LA-LA-LA. LA-LA-LA-LA-LA, LA-LA-LA-LA-LA." "BUT THE YEARS WENT BY AND ROCK JUST DIED, AND SUZIE WENT AND LEFT ME FOR SOME FOREIGN GATOR, LONG NIGHTS CRYIN' BY THE RECORD MACHIIIINE, DREAMIN' OF MY ROW BOAT AND MY OLD BLUE JEANS, WEELL, (WITH ESPIO AND CHARMY) CROCODILE ROCKIN IS SOMETHIN' SHOCKIN', WHEN YOUR TAIL JUST CAN'T KEEP STILL. I'VE NEVER KNEW ME A BETTER TIIME AND I GUESS I NEVER WILL." (Vector sang alone again)  
"OH LAWDY MAMA, THOSE FRIDAY NIGHTS, WHEN SUZIE WORE, HER DRESSES GREEEEN AND THE CROCODILE ROCKIN'  
WAS-A OUUUT OOF SIGH-IGH-IGH-IGH-IGH-IGH-IGHT." "LAAAAAA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA." "LA-LA-LA-LA-LA." "LA-LA-LA-LA-LA." "LA-LA-LA-LA-LA." (ONLY ESPIO AND CHARMY) "I REMEMBER WHEN ROCK WAS YOUUNG, ME AND SUZIE HAD SO MUCH FUN."  
"HOLDING HANDS AND-A SWIMMIN' LAAPS." "HAD AN OLD GOLD ROW BOAT, AND A PLACE OF MY OWN." "BUT THE BIGGEST KICK THAT I EVER GOOOT." "WAS DOIN' A DANCE CALLED "THE CROCODILE ROCK"." "WHILE THE OTHER GATORS WERE DANCIN' 'ROUND THE POUND." "WE WERE HOPIN' AND BOPIN' TO THE CROCODILE ROCK." (VECTOR, ESPIO AND CHARMY)  
"WEEEELL, (Vector sang alone again) CROCODILE ROCKIN' IS SOMETHIN' SHOCKIN', WHEN YOUR TAIL JUST CAN'T KEEP STIILL. I NEVER KNEW ME A BETTER TIIME, AND I GUESS I NEVER WIILL. "OH, LAWDY MAMA, THOSE FRIDAY NIGHTS, WHEN SUZIE WORE,  
HER DRESSES GREEENNN, AND THE CROCODILE ROCKIN' WAS-A OUUUT OOOOF SIGH-IGH-IHG-IHG-IGH-IGH-IGH-IGHT."  
"LAAAAAA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA. LA-LA-LA-LA-LA, LA-LA-LA-LA-LA. LA-LA-LA-LA-LA. LA-LA-LA-LA-LA!"

After the song ended, the audience applauded.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, we hope you liked the show." "Have a good night, everybody." Said Sonic.

The audience applauded as the screen faded to black.

End Credits

Created by: JDFlame20222

Inspired by: The Sonic the Hedgehog character series, Disney's House of Mouse and The Tonight Show With Jay Leno

Cast List intended:

Jason Griffith as Sonic the Hedgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog

Lisa Ortiz as Amy Rose

Amy Palant as Miles "Tails" Prower

Dan Green as Knuckles the Echidna

Sarah Wulfeck as Cream the Rabbit

Marc Biagi as Vector the Crocodile

Bill Corkery as Espio the Chameleon

Amy Birnbaum as Cosmo the Seedrian and Charmy Bee

Caren Manuel as Rouge the Bat

Erica Schroeder as Blaze the Cat

Youtube user Sykorax as Silver the Hedgehog

Youtube user CutBackDropTurn as Jet the Hawk

Jennifer Esposito as Wave the Swallow

Travis Willingham as Storm the Albatross

Elara Distler as Tikal the Echidna

Mike Pollok as Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik

Jon st. John as Big the Cat and E-123 Omega

Lucas Cruikshank a.k.a. Fred Figglehorn as Bean the "dynamite" Duck

Nika Futterman as Rosalina "Rosy the Rascal" Rose

Jessica DiCicco as Sally Acorn

Bobby "BooG!E" Bowman as Manager/cashier at The Chili Dogg Central

Dee Bradley Baker as Metal Sonic

Jennette McCurdy as Victoria "Tori" "Tailzana" Primer

Emilie Barlow as Chelsea the cat

Maya Rudolph as Trina

Tom Kenny as Decoe

Darren Dunstan as Bocoe

James Arnold Taylor as Bob Jones

Jann Carl as Tina Russo

Songs:

"Never say never" by Justin Bieber

"I love Lucy theme song" by The Desilu Orchestra

"Don't walk away" by Jade

"Dig a little deeper" by The Cheetah Girls

"Friday" by Rebecca Black

"Love story" by Taylor Swift

"Stay my baby" by Miranda Cosgrove

"A thousand miles" by Vanessa Carlton

"Give it up" by Elizabeth Gillies and Ariana Grande

"Make it shine" by Victoria Justice

"Naturally" by Selena Gomez

"Eternal flame" by The Bangles

"Save the best for last" by Vanessa Williams

"The climb" by Miley Cyrus

"Dreamlover" by Mariah Carey

"Holiday" by Madonna

"I feel lucky" by Mary Chapin Carpenter

"Better things to do" by Terri Clark

"Beautiful" by Christina Aguilera

"Crocodile rock" by Elton John

R.I.P. Michael Jackson.

R.I.P. Elvis Presley.

Thanks for reading!

An explosion came from out of nowhere.

Bean maniacally laughed off-screen.


End file.
